Entre amoríos y programas
by TulipanAzul
Summary: Pensé mucho en esta historia, no se como expresarla, me encantaría decir algo en este summary, mas... No, lo siento... -BAFFY-
1. Prologo

_Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán!_

Hola chic s, ¿Como estan? (como si me pudieran contestar xD Duh~ )

Bueno, vengo aquí con un proyecto que llevo pensando por meses si hacerlo o no, aun sigo un tanto indecisa si continuarlo~

Estará padre, por que en lo principal se ve el romance Buffy, luego el de PepexSilvestre y WilexCorrecaminos, el amor que le tiene Porky x Daffy y así.

Ademas de que logro de nuevo, como siempre, meter de colado a mis OC, que ahora son personas reales... (no exactamente reales) pero osea... humanos (?) xD

Así que: TODOS LOS HUMANOS (a excepción de Kate y los hermanas W.) SON DE MI PROPIEDAD  
>Los looney tunes no me pertenecen, pero los adoro! así que ozhea~<p>

DISFRUTEN Y DÉJENME SUS COMENTARIOS!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- PV BUGS.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ahí estaban, todos los lonney toons juntos en una sola mesa ¿Cómo debería empezar?

Es raro de mí decirlo, pero por primera vez en toda mi carrera, no sabía como expresar bien este proyecto en puerta

- ¡Y bien hijo, digo, hijo, no nos dejes así! – canturreo Claudio al fondo

- eeeh~ bueno viejo, como ya saben tenemos una propuesta en puerta… - Pausa… "respira disimuladamente para calmarte Bugs"- Bien, esta propuesta es sobre hacer un…. Show

- ¡Ha! ¿Por fin se dieron cuenta de lo MARAVILLOSO que soy actuando que me ruegan que vaya a un show?, ¿MI SHOW?- como siempre Daff inflando su ego

- P-pe-pe-pero Bugs! ¿Q-Q-Q-Que clase de show? – Oí la voz atropellada de cierto cerdito preocupado

- Bien pues…. – Intente empezar

- ¿Cómo quieres que aceptemos si no sabemos? – Pregunto lola, realmente últimamente su personaje en el nuevo show a cambiado un tanto su personalidad

- YEPA YEPA! Déjenlo hablar!

- Essssssto es ridículo! – Comenzó a quejarse Silvestre

- Yo creo que debemos dejarlo hablar, bon ami – Sonrió coqueto Pepe a Silvestre haciendo que este se callara sonrojada, como siempre, un poco

- eeeeh~ Creo haber visto un pequeño sonrojo- fastidio Piolín a Silvestre

Esto era normal para los looney tunes, todos los días lidiábamos con esto, cada proyecto o cada trabajo, cada zanahoria de las 18 que me llegaba a comer solamente en el set.

- BASTAA! – Grito una voz que no escuchaba desde hace mucho, yo realmente permanecí inmutado en todo momento como siempre- ¡DEJEN HABLAR A BUGS! – A un lado de mí, estaba nada más ni nada menos que Kate Houghton

- eeeh~ Gracias, muñeca- dije con mi habitual tono cuando todos enmudecieron- Pues si, es un show con…. Humanos

- . . . Explícate, conejo…. – Dijo Daffy mirándome enojado desde el reproche de Kate

- Pues, prácticamente nos pondrán a un compañero con el que trabajaremos por un tiempo- mordí mi zanahoria haciendo un espacio vacío- Con ese compañero haremos entrevistas, fotos, videos, shows…

- Todo prácticamente- termino por decir Lola

- Si, bien, cada uno tendrá a su compañero, son elegidos con anticipación para que POR FAVOR, no lo vayan a arruinar- Dijo Kate dejando sobres tamaño oficio amarillos sobre la mesa- Aquí viene todo, su nombre, trabajo, actividades

- Ni creas que leeré eso- empujo los sobres Duck

- ¡LO LEERAS SI NO QUIERES PERDER TU EMPLEO! ¡DE NUEVO! – Grito Kate poniéndolos donde estaban

Cada nombre venia plasmado en el papel, eran gente no muy famosa, pero tampoco eran un don nadie.

- Bien- Recobró la postura Kate tomando un folder- Alicia Piero- Dijo con un tono calmado, como si se tratara de una presentación en televisión, haciendo que Daffy rodara los ojos- Ella es el personaje de Bugs – se lo dio percatándose lo ligero del sobre a comparación de los demás

- HA! El personaje de Bugs es una mujer! HAHAHAHAHA – Rió en voz alta mientras en el fondo se comenzaba una discusión entre algunos más.

- Ross P…- Dijo sin intentar decir su apellido alemán- Pareja de… ¿Tina?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio volteando a ver nuestra, no tan antigua, compañera de trabajo

- ¿Yo? Woow, gracias- Dijo tomando el sobre- No esperaba que me tomaran en cuenta

- eeeh, ya eres parte del equipo, primor- termine sonriendo mirando de nuevo los sobres

- ¿¡Y EL MIO!?- Como siempre el desesperado de Lucas

- El siguiente sobre es de…. Pierre vascos- mencionó intentando copiar un acento inexistente- pareja de Pepe- Y le dio el sobre

- ¿Mon? – lo tomó mirando el sobre

- Rosa Lameiras- Dijo mirando el sobre pensativa- todo tuyo Porky

- Gr-gr-gra-gracias – tartamudeo tomándolo

- No es que quiera sonar grosero hija, digo, pero ¿Por qué mujeres a personajes varones? – Pregunto el gallo Claudio mirando el sobre de Porky

- No lo sé, a mi también me parece raro, pero son ordenes de los hermanos W. – Miro el siguiente sobre continuando- Lizz de la Torre- - hizo una pausa – ¿Marvin?- Menciono mirando como el marciano estiraba inútilmente su pequeña mano y se lo dio

-Gracias terrícola- como siempre con su tonito que me causaba cierta irritación

- De nada, el siguiente es Peter Martínez, este es tuyo…. ¿Y Speedy Gonzales?

- YEPA YEPA! Aquí señorita- dijo llegando aun lado de Kate tomando el sobre

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Sin Pv.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así continuó el día oyendo comentarios graciosos por parte de los chicos y dudas respecto a Piolín por su compañero, un pequeño niño, o chistes sobre la compañera de Claudio, o de Silvestre (Que eran mujeres). Además de que los únicos que faltaron fueron Sam y Nana (descartando a Taz del cast)

- ¡Hey hey! – Grito enojado Sam- ¿¡Por que la pata nueva tiene y yo no!?- Disparo tres veces en el aíre

- Siguen haciendo buscando para tu papel- menciono Kate intentando calmarlo

- A bueno…. ¡MAS TE VALE LINDA! – Grito yéndose del lugar seguido de los demás…

Ahora solo quedaba Kate emerja en algunos documentos, en un archivero un poco lejos de donde se encontraban, aún, un cierto conejo con aquel pato de temperamento indomable

- y~ ¿Qué hay de nuevo Duck?- Canturreo Bugs mirando a Daffy con su sobre, sentado aun en la mesa pensativo

- ¡HA! Que yo tengo un compañero masculino y tu no, orejudo- menciono pasando el sobre por enfrente de Bugs, sonriendo con burla

- Bueno, es normal que nos quieran crear pareja- dijo tranquilo aunque con cierto coqueteo guiñándole un ojo, dejando un tenue color rojizo en el pato

Kate parecía que lo sabía, desde la película ella lo sospechaba, mas no decía nada, creía que mientras el GRAN BUGS BUNNY pusiera contentos a los hermanos W. ellos podrían hacer todo lo que quisieran.

- ¡DEJATE DE TONTERIAS DIENTUDO!- Gritó saliendo de la sala de juntas dejando solo el sonido del choque de la puerta como eco

- Bien muñeca, crees que todo salga bien- menciono Bugs con su voz calmada tan característica de él

- No lo sé… Realmente creo que hay algo mas

- mmmh? – Mordió una zanahoria dejando oír como crujía

- Dudo que hayan elegido al azar a sus compañeros

- . . .

- No sé que piensan hacer….

- Bueno muñeca, así sucede cuando pasa- mordió de nuevo la zanahoria, tu solo sonríe y sigue

- . . . Bugs- Lo llamo antes de que saliera por esa puerta- cuídense

- eeeh~ Claro- Dijo dudando pero al final salió cerrando la puerta de la sala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AUTORA

Bueno bueno, como siempre ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

Es pequeño y roto, pero es bueno... si, es bueno

O eso creo :v OZHEA~

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS! sigo indecisa...

Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán


	2. Cuatro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Sin PV.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas eran las 7 de la mañana cuando los looney tunes estaban despiertos, preparándose para el encuentro con su compañero

- Bu-bu-bugs! – Grito un cerdito algo apresurado entre los pasillos de Warner alcanzando al, aparentemente, calmado conejo

- eeeh, dime Porky- Dijo parando viendo como llegaba Porky hiperventilado intentando calmarse

- n-no-no e-es por m-mo-molestar, s-se qu-que tienes m-mucho trabajo y….-

- solo dilo- dijo a secas Bugs intentando no bajar su tenue sonrisa

No había sido una buena mañana para Bugs, Daffy fue llamado a uno de los sets en la noche y no había llegado a casa desde entonces…

- B-bueno, ¿m-me-me ayudarías c-co-con mi com-compañera? N-no soy bueno c-con las personas…- Dijo suspirando mirando a Bugs.

Era obvio que Porky no tenia nada de carisma con las personas, eso todos los sabían, pero lo intentaba, a veces lo lograba, otras no, pero en esta ocasión fallar no era algo que estaba permitido.

- Eeeh, bueno Porky… yo… - Mordió ligeramente su zanahoria que acababa de sacar de quien sabe donde solo para ser interrumpido por una explosión, seguida del correcaminos saliendo como pudo de la nube de humo ocasionada siendo perseguido por Wile

- . . . ¿D-decías? – pregunto después de que su mirada se había perdido en Wile y el correcaminos- B-Bugs? – Miro hacia el espacio donde se suponía que debía de estar ese conejo que todo el mundo adoraba

Bugs se había escapado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ES EL COLMO!- Grito Daffy caminando enojado por el estudio- ¡Mi compañero llega tarde! Quien osa hacer esperar a ¡Duck Dogers!- grito con ganas haciendo la pose típica de él recibiendo de respuesta un golpe, en realidad, un choque.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento muchísimo!- dijo la chica recogiendo los papeles que se le habían caído justo al golpear con el pato- ando un tanto p-pe-perdida, sabes… e-es ra-raro estar e-en un estudio- dijo tartamudeando mientras se acomodaba el cabello

- ¿¡Pero quien demonios te crees!? – Grito Lucas acomodando su pico

- Oh lo lamento, m-mi n-nombre es Rosa, ha-has d-de pensar qu-que soy una gro-grosera….- Dijo levantándose

Daffy la miro mientras esta se levantaba, tenia el cabello corto y de color café, era pequeña a comparación con las estilistas o ayudantes que había en el set, le calculaba un metro con sesenta, llevaba un vestido rosa pastel, algo pegado al cuerpo, junto a unos tacones que, aunque pareciera imposible, no le quitaba para nada lo pequeña

- Ammm… me recuerdas a alguien- acaricio su mentón dudoso mientras la miraba afinando la mirada- me recuerdas a cierto cerdito tartamudeante…

- A-ah! P-puede s-se-ser Porky?- Dijo mientras lo miraba contenta y algo nerviosa

- Te pareces a alguien… estoy seguro- No le hizo ni el mínimo caso a Rosa mientras la seguía mirando

- Eeeeeeh ¿ahora que haces, viejo?- llego Bugs poniéndose al lado de Rosa

- Esta chica, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, me recuerda a alguien…. ¡Y no descansare hasta saberlo! ¡Yo! Duc- Fue interrumpido por Bugs al tapar su pico con una zanahoria

- No es buena idea, Daffy, siempre pasara algo malo con ese nombre- comento mientras oía una risilla venida de la chica de rosa- eeeh~ ¿y tu quien eres, muñeca?

- a-ah~ S-soy Rosa

- ¿La compañera de Porky?- Pregunto sacando otra zanahoria mientras oía como Daffy le lanzaba de maldiciones escupiendo todo lo que quedaba en su boca

- ¡E-ESA! ¿S-sabes donde esta? Realmente s-son u-un tanto t-torpe, e-es difícil de buscar….

- Con gusto, primor- Mordió de nuevo la zanahoria caminando hacia los pasillos- Y~ dime ¿Todo bien?

- S-si, p-perfecto e-ammm… ¿Bugs, no?- Preguntó

Era normal esa reacción, Bugs lo sabía, tomando en cuenta que recordaba tenuemente de su infancia….

- Si, así es…

- m-mmmm L-lo lamento d-desde e-el-el accidente n-no-no recuerdo b-bien c-co-

- No te preocupes, linda, aquí esta- Señalo Bugs a un cerdito indeciso caminando por el pasillo nervioso- Porky

- ¡Bugs! – Dijo contento el cerdito volteando- o-oh…. Ho-hola…- vio a la joven poniéndose nervioso

- ho-hola….

- Bueno, creo que tienen mucho de que hablar, eeeh~ hasta luego viejos~ - Dijo caminando de largo dejando a esos dos en el pasillo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mon amour~ - Canturreo el coqueto zorrillo mientras buscaba entre saltitos a un escurridizo gato

- Creo a ver visto al lindo gatito en su camerino~ - voló por encima de Pepe el pequeño canarreo

- Oh~ gracias~ - Dijo saltando con alegría hasta el camerino del gato- Mon amour~ - abrió la puerta entrando viendo como Silvestre se ciscaba saltando del susto

- ¡E-Esssse estúpido canario!- Grito mientras miraba a Pepe

- Mon amour~, pronto vendrán nuestros compañeros- Comento cerrando de paso la puerta del camerino, quedando dentro

- Lo sé, lo sé~ - comento algo sonrojado al ver como cerraba la puerta- s-será mejor salir de aquí- intento zafarse de la extraña atmosfera siendo atrapado por los brazos de Pepe.

No saldrían en un buen rato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Estúpido conejo! – Maldecía aquel pato negro mientras se limpiaba la lengua con esmero.

- Disculpa- Dijo una joven tocando la espalda de Daffy

- ¿¡Que quieres!? ¿¡No ves que estoy ocupado!?- Dijo enojado

- Lo entiendo, pero necesito saber donde encontrar a Silvestre-

- En su camerino, ahora largo- dijo sin mirar a la joven tan siquiera, prestando más atención al sabor de su lengua que le traía vergonzosos recuerdos.

La chica traía una falda negra tableada que resaltaba su piel algo avellanada, con una playera blanca y unas valerianas grises, ¿Su nombre? Annie, compañera de Silvestre, la cual caminaba sin rumbo meneando la coleta que agarraba su largo cabello negro.

- Bugs, Lucas, Piolín, Nana, Tazz, Speedy- Mencionaba el nombre de los camerinos sorprendiéndose notoriamente por el de Tazz ¿Necesitaba uno?- Pepe- Sintió un escalofrío mencionando el nombre del francés, recordando la travesía que paso hace unas horas- ¡Silvestre!- Dijo mientras se disponía a tocar

- Oh, oh, Creo haber visto una linda señorita- Canto piolín cubriendo la puerta antes de que tocara

- Piolín, hola, vengo con Silvestre

- El lindo gatito esta en el comedor- sonrió- Por allá~

- Oh, entiendo, gracias… - Sonrió caminando hacía donde Piolín señaló

- Me creyó….- Suspiro piolín volando para el otro lado- Menos mal, el lindo gatito estaría de mal humor sí aaaah! – Choco con algo, o alguien mientras volaba distraído en sus pensamientos

- ¿mmmm? ¿Un ave?- se pregunto el chico con el que había chocado.

Era alto, uno setenta y algo, piel avellana, ojos negros y algo arrogantes, cabello algo despeinado, negro, nariz prominente; vestía chaqueta de cuero que tapaba una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro

- No sabía que dejaban entrar a las palomas al estudio- menciono con el seño fruncido

- CANARIO, SOY UN CANARIO ¿Si?- Grito mientras se acariciaba el pico y volvía a volar- ¿Y tú eres?

- Robert, canario….- comentó secamente y algo irritado

- No se porque, pero presiento que eres compañero de ese feo patito…

- ¿Duck? – Preguntó- ¿Sabes donde esta?

- En el comedor, ven, te guiare- Dijo intentando volar hacia allá

- No, puedo ir solo- Aseguro caminando dejando atrás al canario

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ahora atrapare a ese WONEJO!- Grito Elmer practicando sus líneas- No, eso no…. ¡Ahora! ¡Atrapare a ese wonejo!- Suspiro leyendo esa simple línea muchas veces

- eeeh disculpa- Dijo una suave voz- Lamento mucho interrumpirte, pero busco a un looney y ya que eres uno… pues…

- Si, cla….- Miro embobado a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él.

Cabello agarrado en un chongo, rubio, algo alta por sus tacones blancos con detalles grises y su vestido demasiado pegado blanco, parecía salida de una película de los 60's

- ¿Si?- soltó una risita embozando, en sus pequeños y delineados labios, una sonrisa- Busco a Bugs –

- ¿eh? Ah! Si, si, claro que si, hehehehehe- rio nervioso- la llevare a donde guste hermosa dama~- Dijo inclinándose besando exageradamente la mano de la mujer

- E-eeeh gracias…. Creo- sonrió un tanto más forzada caminando al lado de Elmer por el estudio (El cual no dejaba de verla)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bugs se encontraba vagando por el comedor de los estudios mirando como este se encontraba vacío, debido a los compañeros que irían.

- Oh, Bugs, supongo- Sonrió desde en otro lado del comedor aquella joven con el cabello agarrado

- eeeh, si primor, el mismo- Dijo Bugs otorgando una mirada sorprendida

- Lo siento, ando en busca de Silvestre… ¿Sabes donde-?

- Supongo que en su camerino- dijo con una sonrisa tenue el conejo

- . . . Estúpido canario- Dijo serpenteando un poco la "s"- Bueno, gracias

- Miren miren~- Dijo Alice entrando por el otro lado de la cafetería acompañada de Elmer- Pero su es Lilia- sonrió caminando hacia ella- Hola querida

- Hola- dijo intentando formar una sonrisa- Alice, no esperaba encontrarte…. Aquí…

- Ah, me imagino

En ese momeno se volvió a oir una explosión viendo como pasaba Wile mareado cayendo a los pies de las estrellas

- ¿¡E-e-e-estan todos bien!?- Grito Rosa entrando de golpe con Porky

- Todo bien, practicando actos no tan nuevos- rió Alice mirando a los looneys caídos

- ¿Ahora que hiciste?- Entro un no tan feliz chico

- ¿Yo?- Pregunto inocente la chica observando como Bugs no entendía bien lo sucedido

- No, otra chica igual de arrogante- dijo irritado

- Eeeeh, lo lamento primor, Alice, ¿Verdad?- Mordió su zanahoria recobrando la postura

- Así es, tu compañera Bugsy~ - sonrió contenta

- Y~~ - Miro a los otros dos dentro del comedor dándole otra leve mordida a su zanahoria

- Victor, compañero de Daffy- Aclaró

- Rosa, compañera de Po-porky- Se trabo un poco sintiendo un tanto de pena

- . . . Lilia, de Silvestre- Acortó un tanto incomoda al verse los cuatro ahí

- Bien, estamos cuatro de…. ¿Diez? ¿Once?- intento contar- Bueno, mínimo no seremos menos que los de Disney- Sonrió

- ¿Disney?- Preguntó Bugs mirando con una sonrisa tenue como sus compañero, Wile, se levantaba del suelo- eeeh ,¿Que hay con los de Disney, muñeca?- Mordío su zanahoria

- . . . Pues, ¿No lo sabían?- Dijo mirando las caras en duda de sus compañeros- Disney también tiene el mismo proyecto con sus compañeros- completo sonriendo un tanto sorprendida por ser la única en saber.

Silencio.

De repente todos quedaron plantados en sus lugares, sin expresión alguna, hasta que Bugs recobró su sonrisa característica de él.

- Entiendo- Termino por ceder Bugs

- No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver losss de Disney aquí?- Serpenteó Lilia mirando dudosa a el joven

- Esos estúpidos tienen el mismo plan- Declaró irritado Victor

- No lo sabemos- sentencio Alice

- Es demasiado obvio- Frunció mas el seño mirando a la joven

- . . . Anthony, él, no haría algo así….

- ¿Él esta con los de Disney? ¡Ha! ¡No me sorprende! – Soltó una carcajada irritado, Victor, mientras miraba a Alice- Mira, PRINCESITA, dudo que tengamos tiempo para creer que ere caballero sea bueno

- ¿Crees que soy una princesita? –Dijo con voz coqueta oyendo una risa fugas de Bugs

- Bueno, será mejor comentarles a todos, ¿No crees viejo? – Termino mirando a Víctor de reojo

- . . . Como quieran

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AUTORA

Ando escribiendo medio dormida... no sé si esta bien, mañana lo revisare xD y si no me gusta, SHOLO lo escribo de nuevo y ya...

Ando enferma :CC jashtag DOLOR (:EXITAZO:)

Gracias por leer, y espero no me maten, falta mucho para lo feo~ UuU

Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán!


	3. Una nueva casa, para un nuevo proyecto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!? – Retumbo el grito por todo el estudio

Todos se encontraban de nuevo en la sala de juntas, ahora con Alice, Victor, Rosa y Lilia

- Ya estoy harto de esos niños bonitos! – Grito Sam disparando al techo muy cerca de donde volaba Piolín

- Hey! Cuidado con tus balas- Dijo Piolín volando lejos de él

- Cállate pajarraco- Contesto malhumorado Sam haciendo que Silvestre le contestara.

Ahora las discusiones habían empezado entre los looneys a excepción de Bugs, Lola, Tina y sorprendentemente Daffy, quienes se habían alejado un poco del alboroto

- ¿Y ahora?- Pregunto lola

- Eeeeeeh~- Mordió su zanahoria pensante- No lo sé, realmente me sorprende que nos pusieran los de Warner el mismo proyecto

- Esto es una tontería- quejo Daffy

- Bueno, tal vez tengan algún plan con los de Disney- Opino Tina alejándose de la discusión que tenían los demás looneys

De repente se comenzaron a escuchar disparos y explosiones en esa sala, el humo cobraba terreno en ese pequeño espacio mientras los gritos se hacían mas fuertes.

Eso, hasta que un silbido callo todo.

- . . . – Todos quedaron callados, hasta Bugs dejo de morder de nuevo su zanahoria para enfocar su vista en aquella persona que había silbado

- Gracias- Agradeció Alice mientras se sentaba en donde era el lugar de Bugs- Lamento si esto suena apresurado, pero en verdad deseamos hacer esto con ustedes, se que será difícil aceptar que los de Disney también tengan el mismo proyecto, pero dudo que lo hagan igual que ustedes, por que ellos…. Ellos no son los Looney tunes- Sonrió cálidamente bajando sus manos a su regazo mientras los miraba como se iban calmando- Pronto llegara Ross por lo que tengo entendido- Miro a Tina- Además de que no tarda Luis y John

- ¿Luis? – Pregunto irritado Victor- ¿Qué demonios hará él?

- Es… el compañero de Elmer- Respondió sin voltear Alice mientras no bajaba su sonrisa

- Ja, lo que faltaba- Dijo con un tono irónico mientras desviaba la mirada- Y supongo que no dejaste a Peter fuera de esto ¿verdad?

- . . . – Intento ante todo mantener su sonrisa- No, es compañero de Speedy

- claro…

- Si, también vendrán Lizz, como dije Ross, esta Rosa aquí con nosotros, sin olvidar a Lilia…. – Lo dijo calmada y sonrientemente pero era mas que obvio el tono sarcástico de sus palabras

Los looney se mantenían en silencio sin comprender que pasaba, solo oyeron como Victor chisteaba con los dientes en manera de descontento y las otras chicas miraban incomodas el suelo.

- ejem… Disculpe, señorita- llamo Piolín- ¿Y mi compañero?

- Oh! –Sonrió contenta ante la mención del niño- Tommy estará aquí pronto, el pequeño tuvo contratiempos con su familia, es demasiado sobre protectora- solto una risilla- pero veras que vendrá pronto.

- Gracias, señorita- Sonrió Piolín

- Si claro! Pero yo no tengo compañero!- Grito Sam disparando otra vez en el techo ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de todos los looneys- ¡Ay! Lo siento, costumbre

- mmmm, entre tu personaje estaban Ana y…. Luis- Dijo pausadamente Alice recibiendo una mirada fugas por parte de Victor

- Pero Victor es mi wompañero, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Elmer

- Si, así es…- Termino Alice con una sonrisa

- Pe-Pe-Pero bueno! aun falta saludarnos formalmente- Sonrió nerviosa Rosa

- Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, ¿O si?- Miro extrañado Lilia-

- B-Bu-Bueno no, pe-pero… a-aun así yo…

- Como sea, Mi nombre es Victor, obvio, y soy compañero del pato negro….

- Que!? Discúlpeme, Nadie llama así a Duck- Fue interrumpido de nuevo por otra zanahorita de Bugs

- Él dice, un gusto- Dijo sonriente aquel conejo carismático sacando una risilla de sus colegas

- Bueno, yo soy Alice, y- Antes de terminar sonó su celular- Disculpen- Salio viendo en la pantalla con letras grandes "Lu", diminutivo que le había puesto a Luis.

- . . . Bueno, bueno, yo soy Lilia, compañera de Silvestre- Mencionó mirando extrañada a Alice, mirada que obvio no paso desapercibida por Bugs

- eeeh~, ¿Pasa algo?- Dijo mordiendo una nueva zanahoria mientras Daffy ni se molestaba esta vez en quitársela de la boca, aunque obvio su mirada irradiaba ira

- eh? Ah, no, no, nada…. Nada….- Contesto recibiendo una mirada de Victor, una de duda, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, sienta mujer rosa tomo la palabra

- Y-Yo s-soy Rosa c-compañera d-de Porky- Dijo sonriente

- ¡Y YO SOY TOM! –Grito mientras corría chocando con Lilia tirándola- Ups…. – rio en niño viendo como Lilia caía y las risas se hacían escuchar

- TOM!- Grito Lilia levantándose correteando al niño saliendo de la sala

- Bueno, parece que conocieron a Tom- Entro Alice con una sonrisa no muy tranquila como la de antes- él es el compañero de Piolín

- Ese mocoso… -Cizaño Victor mirando el pasillo con el seño fruncido

- Si, eeeh, pues los demás nos esperan en la casa… - sonrió Alice ahora más segura

- ¿En casa?- Se oyeron las voces de los Looneys en coro mientras miraban extrañados

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

25 cuartos, una cocina, una sala, un gran comedor, una enorme televisión, un mini-bar

- Wooow, esto es…. ¡Asombroso!- Grito Lola caminando por el lugar

- eeeh, bastante bonito- Continuo Bugs

- Es lo que merezco – Fanfarroneo Daffy- Después de todo, soy una estrella- mencionó siendo empujado por Barn- Hey! Tú ni siquiera eres parte del cast

- DISCULPA!?- Miro Barn a Daffy con ira mientras caminaba hacia el con pasos pesados

- Ya, digo, ya hijo, déjalo en paz, solo no sabíamos, no, no sabíamos que vendrías- Aclaro el gallo mientras los apartaba

- Los de Warner me llamaron… un tan Cris…- Declaro el sabueso

- Cristian… Si, a mi también me dijeron- Sonrió Lilia acercándose a Barn- Es un buen compañero, bastante simpático- Dijo giñando un ojo al perro- Seguro se llevaran bien

- Chicos, bienvenidos- Entro Kate de los pasillos a la sala- Las habitaciones están de acuerdo a su compañero, es decir, Bugs con Alice, Silvestre con Lilia, Rosa con Porky, etc. etc.

- ¿Que?- Se oyeron las dudas desde el fondo

- eeeeeh, muñeca ¿Por qué entonces tantas habitaciones?- Pregunto Bugs mirando las 25 llaves colgadas en un bonito decorado café

- . . . Bueno… es que…

- Los de Disney también vivirán aquí- Sentencio Alice mirando el suelo para esquivar cualquier mirada de reproche

- ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? –Gritaron al unisonó los Looneys mientras empezaban a cotillear

- YO NO ESTARE CON NINGUN MONITO CANTARIN!- Grito Sam Disparando al techo mientras que los demás empezaban a expresar sus descontentos

- ¡Basta! Sé que no les parece, pero es necesario, es un edificio enorme, no es necesario que se vean, los de Disney estarán en el piso de abajo y ustedes en el de arriba, ¿COMPRENDEN?- Calmo Kate mirándolos enojada-

- Yo lo entendí- Se oyó una voz suave, calmada, llegando a donde se encontraban todos.

Era un joven, de cabello negro, piel blanca junto con un jean rojo y una playera gris

- Anthony…- Sonrió Alice mientras volteaba a ver aquel joven

- No veo el problema del asunto

- ¿No? ¿¡QUE ACASO NO VES QUE NO NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN CON LOS MUSICALES!?- Grito Sam

- No hay manera de ayudarte- Suspiro Anthony haciendo reír a Alice- Pero no me tachen de algo que aun no soy, creo, bueno eso pienso

- ¿Eres de Disney?- Pregunto Tina mirando al muchacho

- Desde hace… dos o tres horas, si…- Sonrió

- Pues largo de aquí niño bonito- Dijo Elmer apuntándole con su escopeta

- Ha, es chistoso que hasta tu compañero me saludo así la primera vez- Miró fugazmente a Victor sin prestarle realmente atención- Y…. ¿Lizz?- Pregunto al aire sin ver a nadie exactamente, pero obviando que la pregunta era para Victor

- . . . Hay viene… No debe de tardar

- Bueno, hay mucho misterio con esa tal Lizz- Dijo Daffy ganando terreno enfrente de todos- ¿Quién es ella? ¿UN ESPIA? – Dijo con tono misterioso

- No, ella es- Intento decir el joven avellanado

- SU NOVIA- Mencionó Alice

- Iba a decir compañera de Marvin- Termino Victor mientras se oía un golpe seco al fondo.

La pistola de Marvin se le cayó de sus manos

En ese momento se oye un silencio seco, incomodo, siendo interrumpido por el sonido del crujir de la zanahoria siendo mordida de manera tosca, raro viniendo de ese conejo.

- ¡Sera un placer conocerla! – Intento quitar ese momento esta Lola haciendo ese comentario…

Siendo continuado por el sonido de la puerta de la casa azotándose

- Hablando de ella… - Dijo Alice sin bajar su sonrisa

Lizz estaba ahí, vistiendo un jean negro, una blusa verde obscuro y un saco color negro, si, ella tenia piel palida, mas no blanca, portaba unos lentes obscuros que poco a poco descubrieron su mirada verde aceituna, contrastantes al chocar con los azul cielo de Alice, , era conocida como "La belleza de otro planeta", no era para poco, sus extraños gustos, sus gestos inexpresivos que eran tan expresivos a la vez, su extraño color de piel que llegaba a cambiar con el clima, volviéndose mas rosa contra el sol de la primavera y mas pálida ante el invierno… Ella era, ahora, la novia de Victor y la compañera de Marvin.

- Hola- Dijo sin expresión alguna, sus inexpresivos labios le dejaban todo el trabajo a los ojos, siendo así conocida por muchos

- Hola, era tiempo de que llegaras- Mencionó Alice caminando hacia el sillón sentándose sin preguntar

- Bueno, me tope con Luis… entonces….- miro fugas a Victor- Ya vez, como es tu novio

En ese momento se escucho como el silencio se volvió a hacer presente siendo ahora Alice el centro de miradas incomodas, sin excepción de la de Bugs y Daffy.

- Él no es….solo es mi amigo- Aclaro Alice mientras que volvió a sostener su sonrisa- Realmente no es raro para mi tener amigos varones… si lo es para ti.

- . . . – Muda, así correspondía el estado de aquella mujer con semblante serio

Victor prefería no meterse, prefirió ver las llaves de los cuartos, con las iniciales de las personas

- ¿¡Que!?- Grito Victor en descontento por ver claramente unas iniciales- Digan que J.R. No significa Julieta Rodriguez… - Menciono irritado de tan solo pensarlo

- ¿Eh? Oh, si, si lo es, fue algo complicado hacer que firmara, pero al final lo hizo- Aclaró contento Anthony ante la mención de la chica—Ella será compañera del Pato Donald

Basta decir que la sola mención del nombre atrajo por completo la atención de cierto pato enojón

- ESTAN LOCOS SI CREEN QUE TRABAJARE CON EL! – Grito aquel pato mientras Kate sabia que eso pasaría cuando se enterara de una u otra manera de la aparición del pato- ESTO ES INCREIBLE! SOY UNA ESTRELLA! NO TRABAJO CON ESOS CANTARINES IRRITANTES!

- Tranquilo Daff, no creo que sea tan malo-

- Calla dienton! Esto es todo tu culpa!- Grito enojado- "Vamos todos a trabajar con compañeros"- Imito a Bugs de manera burlona- PATRAÑAS!

Al terminar estallaron de nuevo los comentarios de los demás Looneys haciendo de nuevo un gritadero de puras quejas y desconformes

- ¡BASTA!- Grito una mujer, lejos de ser de los, ahora siete, humanos presentes o de los Looneys.

Se trataba de una mujer, con mirada afilada pero gentil, traia un vestido azul, especialmente arreglado para que pareciera al traje marinero de cierto pato enojon, era una mujer sin muchas expresiones, pero llegaba a encantar con tantas sorpresas y curiosidades que decia y hacia, esa era, la compañera del pato Donald y extrañamente puesta en ese papel.

- Eeeeh, hola muñeca- Saludo curioso Bugs por la nueva integrante

- Bugs- dijo secamente en manera de saludo

-Victor- Volteo a ver al joven Lizz, el cual le dedico también la mirada- Realmente no sé como pude aceptar, pero, espero que trabajemos bien, ¿si? Dijo mientras tomaba la mano del joven sorprendiendo a Daffy quien se ahorro sus comentarios en ese momento…

Ahora realmente no sabía si debía comentar o no….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Autora .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Realmente ni yo ubiera comentado :v HEHE LEL

Bueno bueno~ 3 Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden comentar UuU 3 ozh me hacen cada vez mas dichosa con sus comentarios...

Bueno ¿Como estan? :v Yo bien, bastante mejor que antes, ahora lo escribí con mas cerebro que el ultimo... que por cierto tiene un error que no quiero arreglar xD

Pero WELL! Que les digo, me gusta mucho como va la cosa, me da miedo seguirla es como de "DIABLOS, LA ARRUINARE" pero bueno, es normal en mi xD

GRACIAS POR SUS "rebius" xD REVIEWS  
>LOS AMO! Espero poder contestarlos todos, pero necesito tiempo xD tal vez al final del prox cap, el 4to~ CHAU!<p>

Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán!


	4. ¡¡Vamos por pizza!

Eran ya las dos de la tarde, todos y todos se encontraban sentados en la sala, esparcidos así: Bugs- Daffy (sillón para dos) [Al lado de ellos] Porky-Rosa-Marvin-Sam (sillón para cinco) [Delante de ellos] Pepe-Lilia-Silvestre-Tom-(Piolín en el hombro de Tom)- La hermosa abuelita- Barn- Claudio (Un extenso sillón) [Cerrando el circulo] Victor-Lizz (sillón para dos) [Frente a ellos] Alice (sillón individual)  
>Kate se encontraba sentada en una silla del comedor (Que estaba justo al lado de la sala a una distancia adecuada) junto con Tina, Lola, etc.<p>

- Bueeeeno~ Creo que empezamos bien- Comentó Kate intentando quitar la atmosfera tan tensa que se había formado a la llegada de Lizz

- Dilo por ti…. No puedo creer que me hayan puesto con ESA cosa- Mencionó Victor señalando de manera grosera a Alice quien se encontraba enfrente

- ¿Disculpa? No te preocupes, no te opacare tu actuación, o bueno, eso sí tú actuaras bien…. – Mencionó de manera burlona acomodándose mejor en el sillón individual

Daffy no decía nada, se mantenía con la vista en el suelo con un semblante serio y reflexivo, Bugs por su parte estaba mordiendo una de sus típicas zanahorias sin quitar los ojos de aquellos dos.

Marvin al parecer quería decir algo, se la pasaba moviendo sus manos y mirando a Lizz, como si esperara que volteara, pero justo cuando se dispuso a hablar

- eeeh- Dijo nervioso ganando una mirada de todos, pero fue interrumpido por un sonido

El timbre de esa enorme casa sonó

- Oh, otro llegó- Dijo Kate algo contenta levantándose de la silla y caminando a la puerta

Por unos segundos mientras Kate caminaba a la puerta empezó a tomar terreno un olor algo fuerte pero sutil a la vez.

- Hijos, digo, hijos, ¿No huele raro?- Dijo con su típico acento Claudio

En ese momento se levanto de golpe Lilia ignorando por completo las caras que la hacia Tom

- Ahora ¿A ti que te pico? – Dijo Tom quitándose las manos de los ojos, volviendo a su rostro normal

- Ay no…- Su rostro cambio a uno de pánico total mirando a los lados- B-Bueno, fue un placer, creo que ire a mi cuarto, ¿si?

- Tranquila… - Rió Alice sabiendo perfectamente que pasaba- Pierre no muerde- Sonrió haciendo que Lilia se sonrojara al momento desviando la mirada al techo

- Pff, ¿Él? No, para nada… yo solo…

- ¿Pierre? ¿Mon partenaire?- Preguntó Pepe mirando contento a Alice

- Oh, Muchas gracias dame- Dijo una voz al fondo, proveniente de la puerta, haciendo que Lilia se crispara caminando a las llaves de las habitaciones y tomando una al azar

- Lilia- La llamo Alice haciendo que ella se volteara

- ¿S-Si?- Preguntó apurada moviendo sus piernas más adentro de los pasillos

- Deberías hablar con él

- Claro pe-per- Afirmó nerviosa moviendo en sus manos aquella llavecilla de metal mientras oía los pasos que jamás olvidaría- ¡Adiós!

- Ridículo- Masculló Lizz mirando hacia ningún punto en particular suspirando irritada

- Bueno, ya vimos que si Pierre llega, ella no hablara con él- Se levanto Alice de su lugar caminando a la cocina

- ¿Que?- Preguntó Victor- ¿Como que si viene? ¿Qué no el ridículo ya esta aquí?- Miró irritado a Alice

- Lamento cortar tus ilusiones Vic- Comento una mujer que caminaba hacia la sala con una maleta arrastrando

- ¿¡An-Anastasia!?- tartamudeo Rosa

Aquella mujer con figura esbelta y bien proporcionada, con cabello ondulado y negro además de siempre traer un pantalón de vestir negro con una blusa blanca y un bléiser del mismo color que el pantalón.  
>Traía consigo un botecillo de colonia masculina Francesa y calzado varonil dándole el peso a sus pisadas.<p>

- eeeh, chicos, aunque esto se torne divertido ¿Alguien puede explicarnos que sucede?

- Oh, lo lamento Bugs, se suponía que no vendría- Rió alegre

- ¡Aaaaah! ¡YA ENTENDÍ! ¡SON NOVIOS! – Grito Daffy al levantarse de un salto de su lugar señalando a Lizz y Victor, quienes en todo el rato tenían sus manos unidas.

Aquel tono de sorpresa, como si hubiera descubierto el mero secreto del universo, logro que todo el mundo en ese momento llevó su mano al rostro en señal de obviedad al igual que Bugs

- Daffy, ¿Es en serio que apenas te das cuenta?- Dijo Bugs mirando desde su lugar a ese divertido pato

- Si serás estúpido, pato- Dijo Sam de manera grosera y con su típico acento

- Realmente viniendo de él, no sorprende- Comentó irritado Barn mirando al suelo al soltar un "tch" de su hocico.

Rosa rió entre dientes divertida mientras que Ana se sentaba en el antiguo lugar de Lilia

- Bueno, lo que pasa, retomando la pregunta de Bugs, es que a Pierre le gusta Lilia, pero su amor es un tanto…. Ummm- Ana buscaba la palabra moviendo la muñeca de la mano derecha en el aire

- Asfixiante- Susurro Silvestre sonrojándose un poco mirando a otro lugar suspirante.

- Si, pero… no, además de eso es… - pensó un rato de nuevo

- ¿Insistente? ¿Detallista? ¿Absurdo?- Preguntó Silvestre, dando a entender por obviedad que no estaba realmente diciéndolo de Pierre si no de otro francesillo enamorado.

- ¡Eso! ¡Absurdo!- Gritó Ana mientras Pepe soltaba una leve risilla

- Bien, pero dudo que a la señorita le incomode eso…. Creo que en el fondo le… encanta- Pepe entro en la platica diciendo lo ultimo con una mirada hacia Silvestre, haciendo que este se sonrojara aún más.

- R-Ridiculeces…- Cizañó Silvestre

Alice miraba todo con una sonrisa bien plasmada en los labios, ella sabía perfectamente la relación que tenían esos dos, no era por mera coincidencia que ella llegara mucho antes que todos a los estudios, para firmar el ultimo contrato, y oyera una que otra palabra melosa de ellos dos, al igual que Daffy o Bugs, pero se mantenía callada, ella tenia un contrato que debía seguir al igual que un plan

- Bien… Puede ser que tengas razón- Dijo Ana terminando el tema

- P-pe-pero bueno, ¿Q-Qué tal s-si comemos? – Preguntó Rosa

- Tienes razón, ve y cómprame una pizza ¿Quieres?- Le ordenó Victo a Rosa dándole una leve mirada haciendo que ella frunciera levemente el ceño.  
>Esta acción saco un bufido divertido por parte de Bugs, era como ver a Daffy ordenándole exactamente lo mismo a Porky<p>

- ¿Por que no vas y te la compras tú?- Pregunto irritada Ana

- Una estrella jamás va por su alimento- Dijeron al unisonó Daffy y Victor mirándose sorprendidos.

- Ustedes siempre tan humildes- Comentó Tina mirando enojada a Daffy

- Déjalo, o déjalos- Rió Lola- Siempre es, o son así….

Kate sonreía desde su lugar mientras que los demás reían ante la escena, Lizz se mantenía sorprendida expresándolo con el movimiento de sus ojos, sin ni siquiera mover un poco sus labios

Lucas se volvió a sentar exactamente en el mismo lugar sin percatarse de haber puesto su mano sobre la de Bugs, él cual prefirió no moverse dejándola donde estaba sonriendo con naturalidad

Alice no paraba de mirar a esos dos suspirando con algo de melancolía, ella había estado así con aquel irritante y ególatra actor, pero eso fue antes de Lizz, antes de todo

- ¿Qué no el ratón tiene una pizzería?- Pregunto Tom señalando a Speedy que se encontraba sentado en el respaldo de una silla

- ¿Es cierto eso rata?- Secundó la pregunta Victor sacándole el mal humor a Speedy

- Pero como te has de parecer a ese pato…- Dijo Speedy- Pues si, algo, creo, realmente no sé si me dejen abusar de ella, como es del nuevo programa pues…

- Patrañas, vámonos, tengo hambre- Se paro Daffy cortando el tacto que tenia con Bugs, sintiéndose extrañamente vacio volteo de reojo a verlo el cual solo sonrió sonrojándolo- ¿Q-Qué estas viendo, estúpido conejo?

- Nada, Duck… Pero tenemos que esperar a los demás Daffy

- Que se quede la rubia…. Natural – Dijo sin el mas mínimo interés Daffy caminando hacia la puerta

- ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó ofendida Kate

- Lo lamento Kate, así es esto- Se volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar que antes Daffy, poniendo por necesidad levemente su mano tocando la de Bugs.

- No me sorprende que aun fuera de la película te trate igual – Rió Tina haciendo que de paso Rosa secundara con su risilla

- Anda, se oyen muy alegres desde afuera- Entró en ese momento y a pasos ligeros Luis tensando a Victor haciendo que este tomara con algo de brutalidad la mano de Lizz

- A-au- Susurró Lizz ante el agarre, pero Victor ni siquiera se percato, mantenía la mirada afilada en Luis

Luis era un hombre alto, con espalda ancha, cuerpo no muy marcado, piel un tanto avellana, no tenia cabello debido a que sorprendentemente antes de llegar se lo había rapado, traía por encima un sombrero café casual, una playera café y unos jeans junto con tenis

- Ho-Hola Luis, no, no esperábamos que llegaras tan rápido- Mencionó intentando mantener la sonrisa Alice mirando por el rabio del ojo a Victor.

- Lo lamento mucho por dejarte sola- contento camino hacia ella levantándola con algo de brusquedad por la mano y abrazándola

- No-No te preocupes- Sonrió forzadamente abrazando a Luis intentando no mirar a Victor siendo percatado por Bugs

- Es idea mía o tiene cara de tener un gas atorado- Susurró Sam a Marvin el cual mantenía una mirada interesada en aquella parejita de actores, Victor y Lizz.

- Eeeeeeh, entonces… ¿Quieren comer?- Intento de cambiar de tema Bugs sin mover su mano de la de Daffy dando un suave movimiento haciendo que se rosaran lentamente sorprendiendo un poco a Daffy

- Claro señor Bugs, ¿gustan ir por algo? Yo invito- Comentó lo mas servicial que pudo Speedy

- Bueno, ya que la rata invita- Comentó Daffy suspirante

- Le tomare la palabra al roedor- Secundó Victor

- Oh eso suena bien, pero… - Afirmó Luis soltando de su agarre a Alice- Por eso mismo venia- Vio a la rubia directamente a los ojos sonriente- te vine a invitar a comer

En ese momento se escucho como empezó alguien a toser, era Anthony, el cual había estado tomando agua hasta ese momento

- Lo coff, coff, siento coff, coff, el agua coff, coff- Alice no pudo evitar sonreír y con un tono algo teatral miro a Luis

- Quisiera, pero en verdad seria una lastima si no probara las encantadoras pizzas de Speedy- Sonrió cálidamente retrocediendo pasitos de él.

-Entiendo- sonrió un tanto triste- Sera para la otra, bella dama- Beso la mano de Alice haciendo que esta solo mantuviera su sonrisa.

- Pues no sé ustedes, se están tardando- Aclaro Barn ganándose un golpe de Claudio

- Ignórenlo, digo, ignoren a este pobre perrito sin cerebro- movió a Barn secundando lo que había dicho.

- Pues vamos- Dijo Lizz levantándose levantando consigo a Victor

- Pues si, adelante- Se levanto Ana estirándose

- E-entonces p-pizza e-esta bien- Sonrió Rosa mirando a Porky el cual también sonrió asintiendo

- ¿Y que hay de Lilia? –Preguntó Tom mirando a Silvestre

-Deja voy por ella- Dijo escupiendo un poco

- Voy contigo Chat- Sonrió coqueto Pepe caminando al lado de Silvestre haciendo que se volviera a sonrojar

- A veces, digo, a veces me da miedo su relación- Comentó Claudio mirando a Sam el cual solo asintió de manera rápida

- Bueno, dejando a los tortolos, vámonos- dijo sin medir sus palabras Lola, ganando una mirada sorprendida de Tom pero al momento miro un poco al techo y sonrió como si nada caminando a la salida con todos los demás

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ay dios, ay dios, ay dios…- Repetía una y otra vez Lilia dentro de una habitación cualquiera- A ver, tranquila, respira, no te exaspe-exaspe-ex… eso-

Lilia tenia problemas al ponerse nerviosa pegaba la lengua a los dientes trabando palabras y escupiendo un poco, como cierto gato blanco y negro que conocemos.

- e-xas-pe-ro exaspero ¿No?- Menciono una voz entrante al cuarto donde se hallaba Lilia, la cual se había sorprendido mirando a aquella persona de manera nerviosa

- Pierre….

- Hola mon petit dame- Sonrió de manera coqueta- ¿Te escondías del amour?- Dijo caminando hacia ella

- ¿Como es que?…. Tu aroma no…. Yo solo….- Dijo trabándose de manera torpe

- ¿Cómo es que no supieron que llegue? Mi aroma no es tan fuerte, no me puse colonia hoy, al parecer… una damisela bromista se la llevo, y ¿Tú solo viniste a tomar aire? - Sonrió completando todo aquello que ella intentaba decir, pero las ideas no eran tan claras como esperaba o deseaba…

En ese momento Pierre se acerco lentamente a la chica, no sabia como reaccionar ante su presencia, siempre que estaba con aquel francés sentía que no podría con su corazón de tan rápido que iba, sus manos comenzaban a sudar mientras tomaba torpemente uno de los pilares de las patas de la cama apoyándose en ellos

- No te espantes, Mon amour- Sonrió- Supe lo que hizo Ana, yo no había llegado en ese momento- Rió acariciando la mejilla de Lilia mientras esta se pegaba mas al pilar hundiendo sus manos en el pecho de Pierre intentando empujarlo, sin hacer realmente el esfuerzo.

- E-Esa niña- Se sonrojó ante su actitud al pensar en como la habían engañado y en la cercanía de ella con aquel coqueto extranjero- B-Bueno, v-vamos n-nos de-deben estar esperando

- Nada de eso, Lilia- Se acerco mas susurrando su nombre de manera coqueta haciendo que se sonrojara mas

*Mientras tanto*

- No lo sé Chat, son 25 habitaciones, seria mas fácil solo meternos a una- Dijo mirando al gato quien caminaba a un paso acelerado

- N-NO VINE A HACER ESO, V-Vine por Lilia- Decía Silvestre intentando no ver a Pepe quien era obvio que mantenía una sonrisa coqueta y maliciosa plasmada.

Estaban ellos dos caminando por entre los pasillos viendo el numero de habitación, pero sin éxito alguno, no sabían que hacer teniendo tantas opciones de por medio.

- Chaaat~ no escapes del amo-. . . oh- Susurro el zorrillo mirando entre una de las puertas que no se encontraba cerrada del todo- Mon amour, aquí esta

- Ah! Ahí esta por fin Li- Antes de poder acabar Pepe poso uno de sus dedos en los labios de silvestre callándolo

- Mira chat, no hables- Susurro señalando al interior de la puerta

Silvestre se asomo viendo como Lilia besaba con intensidad a otra persona, que por la oscuridad no se llegaba a distinguir del todo, así que se limito por cerrar sus ojos intentando tener una mejor visión.

- ¿Quién es ese? – Preguntó susurrante Silvestre intentando distinguirlo

Pepe bufó ante esa pregunta sonriente- Ese es mi compañero- aclaró alegre mirando la escena- Nos pusieron los compañeros exactos Mon amour- Sonrió de manera coqueta al gato quien lo miro sonrojado

Despues de una fugas mirada entre esos dos se dispusieron a irse caminando por las habitaciones, eso hasta que Pepe tomo otro rumbo abriendo una puerta cualquiera y entrando en ella seguido por Silvestre quien lo miraba de manera sorprendida y curiosa

- ¿Pepe?- Pregunto silvestre al caminar dentro de la habitación viendo como pepe se acercaba a él

- Bueno Mon amour, si nuestros compañeros pueden, ¿Por qué nosotros no? – Dijo esto depositando un beso en los labios de Silvestre el cual crispo un poco su cuerpo pero mas tarde comenzó a corresponder el beso de manera apasionada.

En ese momento no había nadie quien los molestara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AUTORA .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si les soy muyyyy sincera, no soy buena con el romance entre Pepe y Silvestre, los amo, los adoro, son genial... MAS NO... :v

Pero lo intentare xD En verdad amo esta historia~

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! No saben lo feliz que me hacen~ UuU

Son un amor, espero que sigan esta historia~ POR QUE EMPIEZA LO BUENO!

Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán~


	5. Una pizza algo amarga

Por otro lado, en la pizzería, se encontraban todos los demás del elenco entrando al local

- Wooow es más amplio de lo que pensé- Dijo Ana mirando el local típico del programa

- Si, si, hermoso, ¿Y la pizza?- Comentó de manera golpeada Victor caminando a una de las mesas vacías

- Ahora si alguien que me comprende – canturreó Daffy caminando detrás de Victor- ¡HEY! TRAIGAN LA PIZZA- Gritó exagerando con su mano el gesto mientras Bugs lo miraba con el seño algo fruncido

-eeeh, no creo que sea buena idea juntar a esos dos, ¿No crees primor?- Miro a Alice quien miraba un Menú caminando.

Ellos se encontraban detrás de todos, mientras que Victor y Daffy estaban a la cabeza caminando por el local hasta una mesa

- hehe- Rió entre dientes- Terminaran desesperando a todo mundo- Sonrió

- Bueno~ Así es Lucas, lo odias pero lo respetas- Miro al pato quien escapaba de Barn por una razón que no alcanzaron a ver

- Bugs, digo hijo, diles que paren- Comentó Claudio intentando parar a esos dos

- Apuesto 50 a que no lo alcanza- Dijo Tommy mirando a Speedy

- Uy acepto, 50 en mi bolsillo por ese pato loco~ - Aceptó con su clásico acento

Lizz y Marvin veían la escena desde otra mesa justo al lado en la que estaban la Barn mayoría sin una expresión clara en su rostro

- ¡Correeeeeee! – Gritó divertido Anthony poniendo sus manos a los lados de su boca

Justo en ese momento Daffy pego contra un mueble cayendo, siendo seguido por

- uuuh, Daffy estás, digo, ¿Estás bien?- Dijo El gallo mirando como Lucas se paraba sin su pico puesto y con los ojos dando vueltas

Bugs riendo camina hasta el pico del pato y lo levanta – Nunca puedes dejar un local sin romper, tirar, rayar, pintar, arruinar algo ¿Verdad Duck?

- Cállate, conejo dessspreciable- Lo miro con el seño fruncido tomando su pico haciendo que todos rieran

- Ay, si serás Tonto pato, ya deja de hacer estupideces, que tengo hambre- Pidió groseramente Sam esperando la pizza

- T-Ti-Tienen razón Lucas c-comamos- Sonrió Porky viendo como llegaba la pizza

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La plática se volvió de sus gustos y disgustos, comentando algunas cosas que debían saber los Looneys sobre sus compañeros y viceversa

- Y bien, creo que todo va mejorando- Comento Kate sonriente- Es asombroso, ahora podremos hacer todo con los planes del proyecto- Sacó un par de Guiones con los nombres de los personajes en letras negras y remarcadas haciendo que resalten más

- B-Bueno – Trago saliva leyendo el nombre del primer guion mirando un poco a Bugs solo para volver a bajar rápidamente la mirada- Pr-Primero serán Daffy y Marvin con Duck Dogers- Sonrió nerviosa

Bugs dejo de masticar por unos segundos su zanahoria volviendo ha hacerlo

- E-Esto será por los compañeros, ¡Nada más!- Recalco intentando arreglarlo- Claro que podemos pedir cambio si quie-

- A mi me parece perfecto, yo no le veo ningún inconveniente- Comentó Lizz tomando el libreto- O, ¿Alguno tiene una queja? – Miro principalmente a Alice quien apretaba sus puños ligeramente bajo la mesa y solo respondió con una sonrisa más grande

- Bueno, el siguiente es…. Pierre y Lilia, así que es Silvestre y Pepe

- SIN PROBLEMA ALGUNO- Dijeron todos al unisonó sorprendiendo a Kate

- O-Ok, ok, Después esta Peter y Alice- Comentó ofreciéndole un libreto a Alice

En ese momento ella suspiro susurrante y aliviada al ver que no le tocaba con el efusivo compañero y un tanto culpable por ello

- Gracias- Leyó el libreto sintiendo como Speedy corría hasta posarse en su hombro

- Disculpe señorita, ¿Eso significa que seremos compañeros el señor Bugs y yo?

- Así es Speedy- Contestó feliz Alice

- Luego será Sam y Elmer- Presento el libreto ante Luis mientras el lo sostenía

-¿Quién será Sam?- Preguntó mirando los diálogos que no tenían el nombre de la persona

- Aun…. Estamos en ello….- Aclaro mirando los demás temas- total, aquí esta el de Claudio y Barn

- Eeeh, entonces me toco el perro loco, digo, mi compañero Barn- Terminó Claudio mirando el libreto

- Perro lo-, ¿Qué dijiste?- Mencionó rechinando sus dientes Barn

- Nada, digo, nada importante amigo- Terminó sonriendo falsamente al perro

- hahaha, ok, esta también Ross con Victor

- ¿Ross? – Pregunto Victor mirando extrañado a Alice

- Te dije que vendría- Termino Alice sin mirar a Victor, aun con la mirada en su libreto

- Si pero….

- ¿Hay algún problema con mi compañera?- Pregunto Tina mirando a Victor

- Quejas al final- Tomo otro libreto Kate- Ahora Lola y Bugs- Sonrió dándole el libreto a Lola

- Oh, será como en los viejos tiempos- rió contenta

- Después…. – Quedo muda viendo el nombre de los actores de ese papel

- ¿Es normal que se ponga blanca?- Pregunto Sam mirando a Kate

- . . . Después esta…. Alice y Lizz

Las dos chicas levantaron la mirada hacia Kate para después dirigirla una a la otra

- Primera vez en años- Sonrió Alice

- Espero soportarlo- Dijo Lizz cortantemente

- Eso espero… No quiero dejar otra filmación a medias por ello- Rió cínicamente

Y toda la atmosfera se volvió pesada.

Bugs no dejaba de ver a Alice y a Lizz mientras volvía a morder otra zanahoria

- Eeeeeeh, bueno, creo que será emocionante trabajar los dos- Miro sonriente a Marvin haciendo que tuviera un escalofrió

Daffy lo miro sorprendido sin entender el comportamiento del conejo

- Ven, puede que Bugs tenga razón- Sonrió Kate nerviosa intentando romper la tención

Aunque por fuera no lo pareciera Alice sabía que el tono de Bugs era simple hipocresía plasmada en sonrisa, pero no quiso arruinarlo

- Claro, emocionante- Sonrió más mirando a Lizz

Lizz se crispo un poco pero prefirió no dirigirle más la mirada así que solo volteo a ver a Victor tomando más su mano.

- emm…. No quiero sonar entrometido, pero… ¿No tienes nada de Disney?- Dijo Anthony con su plato en mano

Él veía todo a lo lejos mientras comía una o dos rebanadas de pizza, pero al momento de ver la reacción de Alice se acercó

- Oh claro, Tus tomas, casi todas, son con... ¿Apple?- Miro bien el nombre leyéndolo dos o tres veces en su cabeza- Creo que hay un error- rió nerviosa

- Nada de eso- Rió ante su reacción- Así que actuare con Apple, no me dijo que iba a entrar

- Bueno, ya vez como es…. – sonrió Alice mirando a Anthony

- ¿Trabajara con una manzana? – Pregunto Sam susurrante a Tommy

- No, hahaha, Apple es una amiga de Alice, es alguien muy agradable- Dijo contento el niño

- ¡Rosa! Por poco y me olvidó de ti- Sonrió Kate mirando como regresaba Rosa del tocador

- Te tardaste…. Tráeme un refresco ¿Quieres? – Sonrió Victor mirando a Rosa

- Creo que tienes piernas Victor- Comentó Rosa sentándose - ¿De que hablaban?

- De los libretos- Sonrió Alice

- Si, a ti te tocara con Victor – Sonrió Kate dándole el libreto a Rosa

Ya era bastante tarde en realidad, habían pasado tres horas en el restaurante y aun no había señales de otro compañero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos salieron del lugar después de pagar cada quien su parte de la cuenta (Excepto Rosa que terminó pagando lo de Victor y Porky que pagó sin haberse dado cuenta, lo de Lucas)

Alice caminaba enfrente de todos, en una de esas volteó comenzando a caminar en reversa mirando a los demás

- Bueno creo que ya nos va-

En eso se oyó a lo lejos una moto que venia a toda velocidad

- Cuidado- Gritó Victor soltando a Lizz para tomar de las manos a Alice y jalarla abrazándola viendo como la moto se quedaba frente a ellos levantando polvo

- ¡Fíjate por donde vas amigo! – Grito Ana intentando mirar a través de la nube de humo la persona que casi atropella a Alice

- Tranquila, hahahahaha veía por donde iba- Dijo una voz familiar antes de que se dispersara por completo el humo

- ¿Ross?- Dijo Victor aun abrazando levemente a Alice

- Esa misma, hola, hola a todos- Rió quitándose por completo el casco mientras bajaba de su moto- Lamento mucho el CASI-accidente- Sonrió mirando la escena

Victor en ese momento se percato de lo hecho soltando a Alice

- Tch, siempre tan torpe en moto- Quejo Victor mirando a la chica

Traía puesto unos pantalones negros pegados, una playera amarillo claro junto con una chaqueta de cuero. Era una chica delgada, cabello castaño y bien planchado, largo, siempre se le veía con su casco negro y su motocicleta, roja y gris.

- Disculpa, mi moto es hermosa y no creo que sea la razón de todo esto

- Debí imaginar que vendrías hasta la noche- Sonrió Alice al ver a su amiga, ellas siempre se llevaban bien, aunque a veces no se veían por un tiempo, siempre al encontrarse hablan como si solo hubiesen sido horas

- Lo lamento, el trabajo- Rió- ¿Ya se van?

- si, llegaste tarde, ahora largo- Comentó Victor con cierto nerviosismo ante el abrazo que había dado

- Oh, tu debes de ser Tina- Comentó viendo a la patita hasta atrás con Lola- Un gusto, Ross

- Un gusto- Se saludaron de mano sonrientes

Ross camino hasta su moto comenzando a empujarla poco a poco hasta donde se encontraba la limosina de donde habían salido todos

- Anda, hasta limosina trajeron- Rió Ross mirándola

- Si, un artista como YO debe siempre viajar con estilo- Dijo Daffy inflando su ego

- Claro, aunque prefiero mi moto- Afirmó subiéndose a su moto y poniéndose su casto

- Yo también- comentó Tina caminando hacia la suya, ella también había ido aparte- Los vemos en la casa

- Claro, claro- Contesto sin prestar verdadera intención, Daffy, entrando a la limosina después de que todos ya habían entrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Por otro lado -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa se regocijaba con una atmosfera cálida y de tranquilidad.

En uno de los cuartos estaba cierto francés acariciando el cabello de una mujer que se hallaba en su pecho dormitando mientras esta pasaba levemente la yema de sus dedos por el brazo del francés

Ella pensaba sonrojadamente en lo que había pasado, intentaba no reflexionarlo mucho ya que su autoestima le pegaba, el pensar en que ese francesillo de piel algo bronceada, ojos azules turquesa, su peinado tan bien hecho, su barba de tres días bien cuidada y su acento, sin duda estremecerían a cualquiera, ¿Por qué ella?, esa era la pregunta que la atormentaba todas las noches, cada vez que lo veía, no deseaba hacerlo, por eso no deseaba verlo, a veces te pasa algo tan bueno que es un sueño o aspira a serlo, eso era al menos lo que ella temía, ser solo un sueño….

- ¿Pasa algo dame?- Dijo con su típica risilla acariciando todavía el cabello de Lilia

- ¿E-eh?- Se sonrojó más- No, nada…. Nada Pierre

- No digas eso amour, tu negativos pensamientos hasta a mi me atormentan- paso sus manos por la espalda de Lilia abrazándola

- mmmh, ¿P-Porqué yo? – Soltó la pregunta aferrando un poco sus dedos al brazo de Pierre

- ¿A que te refieres con "Porque"?- Miró extrañado a la joven

- Si, el…. "¿Porqué sales conmigo?"- Comentó sonrojada y nerviosa Lilia esperando no empezar a escupir como siempre

- Por que…. ¿Me gustas? Te quiero mon amour….- Dijo sonriente besando la cabeza de la chica varias veces

- Pierre, ¡Es en serio! Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso

- . . . – Suspiró sonriente- Sabes mon petit dame, no entiendo tu pregunta…

- Sabes qu-

-No, mon amour, tú sabes perfectamente el porque…. Te amo- Dijo omitiendo su acento sorprendiendo a la chica- el amour, no se elige, es difícil de explicar, pero eres la correcta Lilia- La abrazó acariciando su espalda lentamente- Así que dejémonos de tonterías~ Mon amour-

Volvió a besarla en la cabeza cobijándolos más de lo que ya estaba solo para comenzar a dormir

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, en otro cuarto puertas después de este

- Chat- Dijo coquetamente con su acento afrancesado

- mmh- Respondió con un suspiro

Se encontraban en la cama entre cobijas, Silvestre estaba con los ojos cerrados, tenía su cabeza en el pequeño torso de Pepe mientras que este acariciaba sus orejas, sacando de vez en cuando un pequeñísimo ronroneo por parte del felino mientras el francés solo sonreía

- ¿Me amas?- Sonrió pensando que el felino se levantaría en el momento lanzando excusas y sonrojándose todo

Pero para su sorpresa no fue así

- Creo…. Algo…. Si- Dijo susurrando mas bajo una palabra después de la otra, siendo un simple suspiro el "Si"

Pepe miro sorprendido a Silvestre, pero sabía que en parte era por que se estaba quedando dormido o mínimo se sentía demasiado bien por el masaje como para contestar coherentemente

- Ya veo, Yo también te amo, mon petit amour- comento diciendo lo ultimo con un tono risueño mientras continuaba con el masaje hasta sentir como se quedaba dormido

Apenas llegarían todo en unos minutos…


	6. Cada quien con su habitación

Antes que nada, diré que en este capitulo hago referencia a un fanfic (En realidad toda la historia me guió de ese fanfic, más creo que desde esta parte tomara mas partida) es el fanfic de una gran escritora de esta pareja:

**"BouNigt"**

Se merece: UN APLAAAAAAUSO! (muchos, muchos aplausos... no solo uno... pero normalmente se dice así, así que YOLOTL)

.nocookie _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos iban en una limosina, platicando, mientras que Ross y Tina iban aparte con sus motocicletas

- Si yo tuviera una motocicleta lo haría mejor que ellas- Comentó Daffy con su típico ego

- Vamos Daffy, si tu tuvieras sus motocicletas estarías en un hospital ahora mismo- dijo con burla Bugs haciendo que todos rieran

- Ay~ - Dejo de reír Anastasia- Siempre me pregunté como podían ser tan amigos- Rió sonriente mientras veía a ambos

Y un silencio incomodo lleno el ambiente

Alice veía todo desde su lugar frente a Bugs y soltó una risa pequeña y efímera

- Bueno…. es difícil separarse de un parasito como Daffy- Rió Bugs sacando una leve carcajada de todos

- A si? Pues este parasito puede vivir bien por si solo

- Daffy, la ultima vez que te deje solo en casa quemaste la mitad de ella

Todo lo decían con un, sutil, tono de broma.

Aunque no lo pareciera era todo lo contrario, ellos sonreían el uno al otro con naturalidad sin quitar el rose del guate de Bugs con las plumas de Daffy

- Entiendo, es genial verlos juntos- Dijo Anastasia

- Bueno, s-si ha-hablamos d-de e-eso s-siempre he-he admirado a-al trabajo de D-Daffy c-como Duck Dogers- Sonrió Rosa- S-siempre es d-divertido verlo

- Oh! Bueno, tendras mucho que ver por que según chismes- Rió- y no es que me gusten- sonrió viendo a Rosa- Ve a ver muchos capítulos de esos debido a….- señalo a Victor manteniendo la frase en la boca al ver los ojos de Alice

Alice podrá tener una sonrisa del cielo, que convina a la perfeccion con su rostro, al tener una piel tersa y blanca, pero sus ojos, esos dos hermosos cristales te pueden apuñalar con el filo de una navaja suisa… .Sutil pero doloroso

- Bueno… no importa- terminó sonriendo de lado mirando a la ventana un tanto incomoda

Bugs miraba todo en silencio, tambien mantenía su sonrisa pero por dentro la inquietud lo dominaba

- . . . – Daffy lo miraba de reojo intentando no parecer obvio mientras, aprovechando una curva (que dio el auto) un tanto cerrada, poso su mano de lleno en la de Bugs intentando pegarse a él para que sus manos no se vieran.

Bugs lo sintió y solo sonrió de una manera mas sincera y un poco mas tranquila

- Ammm.. Alice- Rompió el silencio Luis- Peter me dice que le… marques.

Luis siempre se la pasaba en el celular, era torpe a veces y al ser extranjero, aunque no lo pareciese era de un país lejano y desconocido para muchos, se le complicaban las palabras, por ello lo apodaron "Elmer" antes de que le dieran el papel, por sus problemas al pronunciar palabras con empezar "C".

- Peter- Sonrió con alegría Alice al oir las palabras de su amigo- Claro, deja lo hago- tomó su celular y justo le marco para comenzar una conversación

Por el otro lado del auto Tom se encontraba hablando con Barn, Claudio y Piolin quienes lo mantenían riendo con cada comentario de cierto gallo contra cierto perro.

Pero al fin llegaron a su destino

Todos se levantaron antes que Bugs y Daffy, ellos permanecían con las manos unidas, hasta que la limo se vació

- Bugs…- Suspiro susurrante Daffy viendo como Bugs se levantaba – No… No lo decidí ¿Entiendes?- Dijo intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible- Marvin y y-

- Entiendo Daffy- Rió besando al pato de lleno sorprendiéndolo- Es acaso que estas preocupado por mi? – Dijo con tono burlon poniendo su típica faceta de mujer

- C-CLARO QUE NO! CONEJO TONTO! QUITATE! – Forcejeó el pato intentando salir de la limo no sin antes recibir otro beso del conejo

- Gracias… - Sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Daffy y se dispuso a entrar tranquilo como siempre….

- Conejo despresiable…- Susurró sonrojado. Detestaba eso, sonrojarse por cada muestra de cariño sutil del conejo, aunque le gustaba, mas jamás lo admitiría.

.-.-.-.-.- DENTRO DE LA CASA~~

- Bueno, ahora les dare sus habitaciones- Dijo Kate sonriente caminando a las llaves- Como veo Lilia y Pierre ya eligieron habitación- Suspiro sabiendo que eso pasaría- pues bueno…. En el piso de arriba será de Disney al parecer…. Debido a que sera mas fácil así por…

- Yo creo que es mejor convinar- Rió Anthony- Será mejor para nuestra convivencia…

- Que!? a no! Yo no me quedare con ningún cantante infantil de cuarta! –Grito Sam

- Eeeeh, por mi no hay problema- Comentó Bugs recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Sam

- Ya! Por mi tampoco hay problema, es mejor como dice el de Disney- Apoyó Speedy

Y de ahí comenzaron las discusiones, unos arriba, otros abajo, combinados, pero al final decidieron hacer papelitos eligiendo que numero de habitación les tocaría..

- Bueno, entonces… volviendo, empezando de abajo hacía arriba:  
>Abajo parte derecha: 14 Daisy, 15 Mini, 16 Pepe, 17 Porky, 18 vacío, 19 Silvestre.<br>Abajo parte izquierda: 20 vacío, 21 vacío, 22 vacío, 23 Tina 24 vacío, 25 Lola. Arriba parte derecha: 2 Sam, 3 Claudio, 4 Barn, 5 Piolín, 6 Elmer, 7 Mickey. Arriba parte izquierda: 8 Marvin, 9 vacío, 10 vació, 11 vació, 12 Speedy, 13 Daffy- Terminó Kate pegando una imagen en el pizarrón pequeño de corcho en la sala

- ¿Cuándo llegan los de Disney?- Preguntó Ana mirando el papel

- Mañana en la mañana….- dijo Kate

- Wooow, espera falta Bugs…. – Miró Anthony a la hoja detenidamente

- Aaah, este él sacó el numero uno…. – Sonrió Kate,

Como siempre la suerte del conejo no se hizo esperar

- Y, ¿Qué hay de malo o bueno con eso? – Pregunto el conejo mirando su papel

- Bueno, tu tienes el departamento del tercer piso, es todo el piso completo… - Sonrió contenta

- Como un departamento- Finalizo Alice mirando la hoja del tercer piso

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué el dientón tiene eso!?- Gritoneó Daffy señalando al conejo

- Tranquilo viejo- comenzó el conejo mordiendo su zanahoria- puedes venir cuando gustes- rio entre dientes mientras miraba de reojo la hoja con las comodidades que tendría el conejo

Realmente no era muy grande, pff, claro que no, solo tenia un jacuzzi, un ventanal, una terraza más grande que la de todos los cuartos, un estudio, una habitación como todas (con dos camas), un baño propio (con tina) y un cuarto de baile… Simplemente un pent-house…

- mmmm, me parece bien- contestó Alice mirando el lugar

- ¡Perfecto! Como todo esta arregla- Kate miro de reojo la cara sombría de Anthony- ammm… An-Anthony, ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué la cara?

- eh? Ah… no pues…. Bueno…. ammm… mi habitación… es un tanto…. Incomoda… este…. Soy…- Pensó en algo, algo que lo alejara de ese cuarto- SONÁMBULO, si, eso, SONÁMBULO….  
>Alice rió divertida mirando a Anthony mientras que los demás ponían expresión de duda y desconfianza….<p>

No era raro que dijera eso, Victor y él siempre habían tenido diferencias, Anthony lo respetaba, pero prefería no estar cerca de él y menos como estaba su relación con su amiga Alice.

- así que…. ¿Sonámbulo? – Reiteró Kate mirando al joven quien intentaba pensar lo que iba a decir antes de abrir la boca.

- Si…. Y bueno….

- Pero no estas cerca de las escaleras, totalmente lo contrario- Empezó a contradecir Kate

- Si, pero….

- Además de que tampoco estas cerca del baño

- Lo que quiero decir…

- Lo que quiere decir es que se sentiría más cómodo compartiendo el pent-house…. Conmigo- Sonrió riendo Alice mirando a Kate

Todo el mundo enmudeció, mientras Luis y Victor miraban con determinación a Alice

- Contigo…. Ok…. Bueno…. creo que si Bugs no tienen ningún problema- intentó Kate encontrarle sentido a eso…

- eeeh… bueno…. mmmm…- Intentó mantener su sonrisa como el confiado conejo que era… pero era bastante difícil con la mirada de enojo de Daffy penetrando todo su ser- Creo que por hoy él se podría quedar, después vemos… lo demás….- Sonrió mordiendo su zanahoria intentando no parecer dudoso como lo delataban sus palabras

- Bueno, entonces bien, todos a dormir…- Sonrió Anastasia tomando unas llaves

- Hey! ¿Tú de quien eres compañera?- Dijo Barn mirando a la joven

- De…. Bueno, por ahora de nadie, tomare el cuarto 10- sonrió caminando entre los pasillos

- Bueno, también- Bostezó Tom- me iré a dormir- Y se retiro teniendo en el hombro a un adormilado canario.

De ellos continuó Luis incomodado por la presencia de cierta persona junto con Elmer y Sam

- Si, vámonos- Sonrió Anthony a Alice caminando con ella por los pasillos seguida de Bugs a paso lento

-Como sea, nos vemos mañana- Aclaró Lizz dándole un beso a Victor, sin ser correspondido del todo, y se retiro con Marvin a un lado

- Tsh, pésimo gusto en mujeres camarada- Cizaño Daffy mirando a Victor

- Dudó haberte preguntado, pato- Dijo enojado

Tina rió con ello caminando a los pasillos- Dejen de discutir ambos- Rió- Mañana no tendrán energía de hacerlo- Sonrió yéndose

- Ay Daffy- Sonrió Lola- Cada quien decide cada cual- reflexiono lo dicho- O algo así- rió yéndose siendo continuada por Claudio y Barn, quienes aun discutían

- Bueno, tú también tienes pésimo gusto con tus amigas

- ¿Lola? Es amiga del Dientudo

- ¿No es su novia?

Silencio….

- No….- Dijo secamente- Bueno, a dormir- bostezo forzado caminando a los pasillos junto con Victor quien mantenía la mirada posada en el techo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Anthony se encontraba entrado al pent-house mirando el lugar

- No esta mal….- Sonrió viendo el ventanal que daba a una terraza grande- Esta bastante amplio

- Un piso entero para Bugs y yo, es normal- Rió Alice

- Claro muñeca… Y, viejo, ¿Qué es eso de tu sonambulismo?- Preguntó el conejo sentándose en un sillón de los que estaban en el lugar

- Si, pues me despierto en la noche y me da por matar a tipos que se lo merecen- dijo teatralmente sacándole una risa a Alice

- Claro que no, hahaha, dijo eso para no estar frente a Daffy

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Nada, digo, es un gran pato- sonrió- Pero Victor y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien….

- mmmm- No dijo nada solo pensó un poco bajando su sonrisa-

Alice miró a Bugs y sonriendo se acercó a él – Anteriormente Victor y yo salíamos, pero…

- Terminaron por una tontería suya y se fue con Lizz- Terminó Bugs como sintiendo un deja vu de su vida

- . . . Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo incrédula y sorprendida Alice

- Me sonó a alguien- Sonrió Bugs

- Bueno, pues así es, Lizz es como el villano de la película, es buena persona cuando quiere, pero tiene una seria afición por Victor y ahora que logró ser su novia, dudo que la deje ir…

Alice sonrió amargamente mirando el suelo- así es….

Bugs pensaba en todo ello, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con el pato?¿Hace cuanto que había pasado todo el show con Marvin?

- ¿Pero aun te gusta?- Pregunto en voz baja, algo serio

- eh?- Intento escuchar las palabras del conejo, pero sonaron cortadas en su mente

- Naaah~ no importa muñeca, me iré a dormir, mañana será un día de muchas locuras- Dijo caminando a la habitación dejando a Anthony y a Alice con una cara de duda

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-PV Bugs.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de mañana, justo después de una video-llamada de los estudios fuimos hacia allá.

Todos tenían una actitud algo así como positiva, bueno, que esperan de los looney tunes. Aunque hubiera deseado que alguien ayer hiciera un mal chiste sobre lo pésimo que sería mi día.

Realmente, me consideró un conejo con un nivel de tolerancia alto, tomando en cuenta las locuras de cierto pato o los desastres de algunos looneys era normal, pero algo en ese personaje me sacaba de mis casillas…

¡Por Dios! Era un Looney, no una colegiala enamorada de su profesor, no era aceptado admitir…. Decir…. Que eran…. Celos, por que no lo eran ¿No?

- Bueno, que gusto ver que llegaron- Saludó Kate- Primero vendrán conmigo Lizz y Victor, junto con Daffy y Marvin, claro- Sonrió intentando no mirarme a los ojos mientras yo mantenía mi sonrisa como siempre- Oh! Por cierto- me miro un tanto nerviosa- Ya llego el compañero de Speedy- ¿El compañero de Speedy?¿Trabajaríamos juntos hoy?

- ¡Gracias! – Sonrió de sobre manera Alice caminando a los pasillos, su sonrisa era de total sinceridad ¿Quién era él?

Caminé a los pasillos con ella, siendo seguidos por Daffy y compañía, pero en algún momento nuestros pasos se hicieron mas lentos, siendo pasados por el compañero de Daffy y Lizz

- Ire a ver algo antes, si quieres adelántate- sonrió de manera triste Alice caminando a otro pasillo mientras yo seguía a Daffy y Marvin, quienes no se dirigían la palabra, me imagino el por que….

Daffy poco a poco disminuyo sus pasos quedando a la par conmigo hasta que pasando por un cuarto de limpieza abierto me empujo golpeando con el estante

- DAFFY! – Grité adolorido- Au!- Puse mi mano en la cabeza mientras que el cerraba la puerta y prendía la luz

- Listo, solos- Suspiró – Oh, lo siento- Me miro sobando mi cabeza al quitar mi guante de ella

- Claro, ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¿Qué? Era la única idea que tengo sobre esto

- ¿Sobre qué?- Lo mire enojado, o intentando estarlo sintiendo como en verdad intentaba arreglar el golpe pasando sus suaves plumas por la herida

- Pues…. Mmmm- miro el techo un poco

- No me digas que no tienes ni la menor idea de esto…- Lo miré suspirando- Daffy no cre-

- Ah! Ya! No puedes dejar a esa rata en tu habitación….

- Rat- Suspire- Mickey….

- Si, ese….

- No es una- Pensé un poco- ¿Qué? – Reí- Daffy, no hay necesidad de estar celoso….

- Celoso ¿Yo? Pff… Patrañas- dijo con el ego inflado- El gran Duck Do- pensó un poco- ese, no sé encela….

Reí divertido cruzando los brazos- ¿En verdad? Entonces no veo el problema con que Mickey se quede en mi habitación- Aunque realmente ni a mi me agradaba la idea

- eeeh, no, no es una buena idea….- intento excusarse como siempre

- ¿No? Y eso por que viejo, el es un gran compañero, un amigo increíble- Dije sobre exagerando las cosas

- . . . – Me miro con el ceño fruncido- No te pases dientón

Reí besándolo rápidamente

- El graaaaan Duck Dogers esta celoso- Afirme sonriendo triunfal

- No lo estoy

- si lo estas

- No es cierto

- Si es cierto

- Que no

- Si

- . . . Si yo estoy celoso de la rata, tú estas celoso de Marvin

Pensé un poco- No, no veo por que estar enojado con el marciano

- Enojado no…. Celoso- Sonrió burlón

- El marciano e-

-Marvin

- Bueno, Marvin, no viene al tema

- HA! Admite que estas celoso…

- Claro que no

- Claro que si, el gran Bugs Bunny esta celoso Y no lo admite- Sonrió burlón

- Daffy, eso es absurdo él- Fui cortado por un beso de parte de Daffy

Él era así, peleábamos por todo, éramos rivales después de todo, pero terminábamos siendo algo más….

- mmmg d-Daffy- Suspire sintiendo como comenzaba a abrazarme, no era el mejor momento como para hacerlo, ni el mejor lugar- D-Daffy b-bast mmmg~

El pato era terco y más de una vez cedía a él, aunque claro, mi ego no me permitiría admitirlo.

Continuó besándome pasando sus emplumadas manos por mi espalda causando escalofríos, había pasado días desde que nos veíamos, con el programa y la firma del proyecto el tiempo se fue rápido y ahora menos que estaríamos en cuartos diferentes.

- V-Vendrá alguien, Daffy

- no lo harán- comentó mientras ponía su cabeza en mi hombro acariciando mi espalda

- d-Daffy! Es en serio! – Oíamos pasos, era tiempo de grabar y en cualquier momento vendrían a buscarnos

- No, no quiero ir a grabar con Marvin- Dijo mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo al mío

Suspire intentando no expresar mi gusto por esas palabras- Daffy- Reí entre dientes pasando mis guantes por la nuca del pato sacándole algunos jadeos, ya estaba bastante excitado- Daffy- le hablé de nuevo susurrándole mientras pasaba mis guantes por su espalda acariciándola hasta llegar a aquella esponjada cola tan sensible que tenía

- mmmm~ n-no que – Jadeó- no….- completo sonriendo

- Bueno duck, cambien de idea- Sonrió ante mis palabras besándome siendo alegremente correspondido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. AUTORA TIME!

Bueno, que les puedo decir, por ahora es todo... OZHEA ZHI~

Luego les paso el croquis de la "casita" pinshi mansionsota me heche... QUE GAVIOTA NI QUE NADA!

Como sea~ GRACIAS POR LEER!

Y Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán!


	7. Chismes y Disney

Tuli Tuli Tulipán!

Hola a todos de nuevo!

Lamento no haber actualizado, mi padre no me activaba el Microsoft e-e Pero yap...

Esta es la primera actualización que hago, necesito actualizar todo, este fanfic, el otro de Kevedd, mi historia BL, mi historia normal, etc, etc...

Puse este primero por que le debía uno a una escritora hermosísima, que al parecer le debía una... hahaha por hacerla reir... (Háganme el favor hahaahahaha NO VUELVO A HACER REIR xD)

Naah, pero en verdad un gran saludo y un agradecimiento a esa hermosa escritora (Solo ella sabe quien es)

TOTAL! DISFRUTEN! UuU

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Sin Pv.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto

Se encontraba Anastasia junto con un par de Looney Tunes que eran Silvestre, Piolín y Sam. Junto con sus respectivos compañeros (A excepción del de Sam)

-Bueno, bueno- sonrió Ana acomodándose en el sillón de la producción- me siento feliz de que mínimo Alice ya sonría- comentó sonriente

- Eso es normal, ella y Peter son buenos amigos- Río el joven Tomas

- ¿Y quién es ese Peter en verdad? – Pregunto Piolín sentándose en el hombro de Tommy

- Pues… Es un mexicano, al parecer Alice y él se conocieron cuando ella perdió su equipaje justo al llegar a la capital de ese país….

- . . . – Miro pensativamente el suelo Lilia antes de comentar algo- Pues… Ellos se ven bien juntos- Sonrió un poco desganada

- Claro, ella se lo merece, después de lo de Victor….- Menciono lo último susurrante

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tanto platican, Mon amoure? – Sonrió cierto francesillo llegando a donde las chicas junto con un zorrillo peculiar

- Hola Pierre…. Pues… hablábamos… - Dijo nerviosa poniendo una sonrisa fingida que nadie se tragaba

- Hablábamos de Victor- Sentenció risueña Ana

- Ah- Exclamo con elegancia, típica de él- Entiendo, el joven Victor…. Me supongo que saben bien que ese tema es…

- Prohibido… lo sabemos- Suspiro con pesar Lilia

- ¿eh?- miro sorprendido Pepe- ¿Por qué, si es posible saber claro, es tan prohibido hablar de el joven Victor?

- Bueno… Te lo diré- Sonrió Ana

- Ana…- La miro con reproche Pierre

- De todos modos lo sabrán, y mejor que sepan antes de que las cosas se compliquen- Comentó algo enojada por Pierre-

- ¡Ya déjense de sus teatritos!- Gritó Sam

-Pues verán, Victor es famoso por los corazones rotos que ha dejado regados…- Suspiro bajando su sonrisa Ana

- ¿mmmh?- A lo lejos de ellos se encontraba Rosa mirando con interés la plática, mientras que a su lado llegaba Ross, al parecer la mera mención del joven atrajo sus miradas

- Victor ha salido con muchas chicas, al comienzo salió con Laura, una alegre chica, era costurera en uno de los más famosos centros de vestidos en un país lejano, del mismo de donde viene Luis, compañero de Speedy….

- Si vas a contar esa historia, mínimo deberías haber pedido permiso- Río Ross acercándose al lugar sentándose en el recarga brazos del sillón

- hahahaha, disculpa…. – Sonrió Ana- Pero bueno, apenas voy comenzando…. Después de ello terminaron, debido a que Victor no se podía sacar una joven de la cabeza… Todos imaginamos que era Rosa, ya que después de un corto tiempo empezó andar con ella…. ¿No es verdad Rosa?-Miro a la mencionada, viendo como ella se encogía de hombros asintiendo con algo de pesadez, se le podía ver por los ojos que no era como hablar del tema.

Porky miro esta acción en estado de Shock total, ¿Su compañera, exnovia del compañero de Daffy?

- Bueno… luego de ella… fue… – Dijo mirando de reojo a Pierre

- Fui yo… - Aclaro Lilia- Victor y yo salimos por un tiempo…

Silvestre la vio con asombro, aunque independientemente de salir con el compañero de Daffy, le sorprendió el no haber visto nada de ello en el expediente que les habían proporcionado.

-Claro, después… Nadie entendía nada…. Parecía que él seguía pensando en una persona, pero nadie tenía ni idea de quien era, ni siquiera los de su confianza. Aunque…. La noticia de que tenía novia, de nuevo llego a nosotros, pero creíamos que era algo falso debido a que su novia era la protagonista de su película, algo así como un método de ganar interés.

- ¿Y quién era ella? – Pregunto interesado Piolín

- Ella era…. Ross…. Parecían una pareja dispareja, ¿Me explico? Ross adora todo lo que tenga que ver con aventuras, poder hacerlo todo, una mujer capas de escalar lo más alto para conseguir lo que desea…. Victor es más… un…

- DAFFY- Dijeron al unísono, como si fuese obvio

- Eso…. – Río divertida- Así que como se esperaba, terminaron…. Pero al poco tiempo anduvo con Alice… Ellos si eran una pareja! Aunque a veces parecían mas rivales, siempre les tocaban los protagónicos de diferentes películas que saldrían al mismo tiempo a cartelera….

- Woow, pensando que era el compañero de ese pato loco, quien creería que saldría con tantos primores- Dijo elocuentemente Sam

- hahaha Pues si… pero llego Lizz… Al parecer no se llevaban bien ella y Alice, pero Victor tenía que estar con Lizz, ella era su compañera en una película, prácticamente todas sus escenas eran con ella…. Y Alice no le parecía del todo… Así que brutalmente terminaron, pero justo al terminar Victor empezó a andar con Lizz… Y esa es la historia…

Todos quedaron callados, Lilia y Rosa permanecieron con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo…

-Woow, mucha cara larga por aquí…- Llego alegremente Anthony…- ¿Qué paso?

- Victor…- Suspiro Lilia

- . . . Era un bonito día, tenías que arruinarlo- Dijo cambiando de semblante Anthony- Bueno… ¿Qué hablan de él?

- Que ha salido con muuuuchas muñecas- Comentó contento Sam…

- Ha… Bastantes… -Mencionó con todo de enojo

- Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a grabar algo- Sonrió amargamente Rosa saliendo de ahí…

- Pobre, siendo ayudante de Victor y siendo tratada así por él

- ¿Ayudante?- Comento Tina entrando a la conversación

- Si, ella siempre ha sido la mano derecha de Victor, le ayuda en todo, le dice todo, lo apoya en todo… y…

- Solamente es otro más- Susurro sonriente Porky mirando cómo se iba su compañera…

-Exacto…- Sonrió amargamente Ana- Más porque la primera persona que vio después del accidente fue Victor…

- ¿Accidente? – Miro asustado Porky

- Si, ella tuvo hace algunos meses un accidente, Salió bien, solo con un golpe en la cabeza y un tic al hablar permanente…. ¿me explico? E-e-e-esto es todo amigos… -Imito a Porky sonriente haciendo que Lilia sonriera un poco al igual que los demás

- E-entiendo… - Dijo Porky

- Aja….. Por mi parte solo he salido con él- Sonrió Ana cambiando de tema señalando a Pierre

- Eso fue hace años madame….- Sonrió Pierre mirándola

Lilia solo rio ante esto, ella ya conocía la relación de ambos, justo conoció a Pierre apenas terminando con Ana, pero aun así eso no afecto su relación… Mas un poco su confianza hacia su amiga

-Total, si tienen una duda de su compañero…

En ese instante se oyeron pasos de tacón llenando el estudio, resaltando sobre los sonidos de los productores, directores, cámaras, iluminación y demás… Eran pasos firmes y duros.

Se trataba de la compañera de Donald, era una chica no muy alta de nombre Julieta, con un hermoso pelo castaño brilloso que llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, lacio, y un fleco que tapaba la mitad de su ojo izquierdo. Según los fotógrafos, su belleza era muy notoria aunque jamás sonriera, y ese era el caso, su piel era aperlada, llevaba un vestido azul celeste, pompón en la parte de la falda, con unos tacones negros que eran adornados con unas calcetas blancas, que en la punta adornaban un moño rojo, era como ver a una muñeca, hermosa, pero con el toque del ceño fruncido te hacía pensar dos veces antes de decirle así…

-Oh, ¡Julieta!- sonrió contento Anthony abrazándola desprevenida, sacando de ella una mirada nerviosa

- Q-Quítate- Dijo algo sonrojada sintiendo como sus manos eran aprisionadas entre su pecho y el abdomen del muchacho.

Los Looney se quedaron viendo la escena sin mencionar nada hasta enfocarse en ciertos personajes que venias desde atrás caminando a un paso diferente al suyo

-Aja! Ves, te dije que no era tan malo venir aquí- Sonrió Alegremente cierto ratón famoso, entrando junto con un pato malhumorado

- ¡asjdajfsj – graznó malhumorado Donald mirando con reproche el lugar

- Y llego el desastre- Comentó Sam mirándolos desde su lugar con el ceño muy fruncido

- ¡CUAACK! ¿¡Que me vez bigotudo!?- Gritó enojado Donald al ver el rostro de Sam

- ¿¡BIGOTUDO!? ¿¡A quien le dices bigotudo pato horrendo!?

Y así empezó la primera pelea de Donald, justo al entrar al estudio, haciendo que Mickey hiciera todo para separarlos antes de que el vaquero decidiera ponerle fin al pato con su pistola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasando la pelea Kate llego para saludar a Mickey, Donald y Julieta

-Espero que no se repita de nuevo eso, eh Donald- Dijo de manera reprochadora

- Baaah- Terminó molesto

- Bueno, de todas maneras me disculpo por el comportamiento de Sam

- ¿¡Que!? ¡El pato empezó!- Gritó Sam mientras se iba del lugar

Kate solo suspiró

-haha, no importa- Comentó Mickey- De todas maneras Donald siempre es así…. – Sonrió-

- Bueno, si desean algo, me avisan- Soltó sonrientemente Kate retirándose

- eeeen realidad- Aclaró Mickey- Quisiera hablar con el principal-

Todos sabían que con esto se refería al principal de Warner, esa bien sabido que ese era Bugs, cosa que al parecer, juzgando la cara que puso Donald al momento, no le pareció para nada bien

-Oh, claro, pasando el pasillo a la derecha- Comentó señalando el pasillo mirando como Mickey asentía lentamente

- Ok, gracias- Sonrió mirando a Kate y poniéndose a caminar siendo seguido por Donald quien se mantenía lanzando maldiciones en voz baja, casi inentendibles.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-asjddjadsj Ir con el principal- Dijo imitando la voz de Mickey

- Basta Donald, sabes bien que necesito ver que pasa con este proyecto, ni siquiera los de Disney me pueden explicar

- ¡Cuac! ¡Ese conejo no sabe nada!

Mickey suspiro, sabia bien que sacar al pato de ese plan sería imposible

Antes de tener tiempo de reprochar de nuevo se oyó un golpe seco

- ¿mmmh?- Donald miro una puerta a su costado, de ahí había venido el ruido

- ¿Pasa algo Donald? – Dijo extrañado Mickey al no oír al pato quejarse

En ese momento se escucharon murmullos muy conocidos para el ratón…

Ese era el mismo cuarto en donde estaba Bugs y Daffy…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Mientras tanto

-Daff- jadeó Bugs besando a Daffy

El cuarto se llenaba de jadeos cortos y gemidos ahogados. Se encontraban en el suelo Daffy arriba de Bugs mientras repartía besos por todo el cuerpo del conejo, hasta que este lo atrajo de nuevo hasta su cara besándolo

Todo iba bien, se habían olvidado de todo por completo, se sentían en otro lugar, solos, se besaban con pasión y se tocaban con necesidad. Eso hasta que Daffy al acomodarse pateara una escoba haciendo que esta callera al costado de Bugs espantándolo

-¡D-Daffy!- Grito algo enojado por la acción del pato

- N-no fue mi culpa- Afirmo también algo pasmado por el sonido de la escoba al golpear el frio suelo

- haaa- suspiro resignado Bugs- espero que nadie lo haya escuchado- dijo nervioso haciendo a un lado la escoba

- Claro que no, nadie se fijara en eso….- Confirmó confiado Daffy, sin saber que afuera se encontraban muy atentos un pato y un ratón….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AUTORA TIME!

Bueno, gracias por leer!

Wiii! Espero poder actualizar rápidamente ya que estoy en vacaciones, y hacer un especial de navidad muahahaahahahha(?)

Total, espero llegar a una parte crucial antes de que empiecen clases hehe luego no puedo escribir...

Pero en verdad GRACIAS! Estoy feliz de ver tant s lectores... UuU Es muy feliz...

Reviews? (Acepto ideas para el especial de navidad y parejas que deseen ver en el... UuU)

Tuli Tuli Tulipán!


	8. No es bueno empezar con Celos

¡Hola lectores!

Pues les traigo otro capitulo debido a que me ganaron un concurso y me pidió otro capitulo, así que aquí esta!

Espero que les agrade. Desde aquí tooodo se complica...

Tuli es mala en realidad...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bugs seguía algo conmocionado por el ruido pero Daffy prefirió seguir con lo que estaban haciendo

- ¡N-No Daffy! ¡Alguien podría entrar!- Forcejeó Bugs sintiendo como Daffy continuaba besando su abdomen dando caricias por su cuerpo.

- No pasa nada- Dijo calmadamente el pato moviendo mas sus manos hasta la erección de Bugs

- ¡No- mmmg! – Jadeo Bugs al sentir la calida mano del pato envolver su miembro- aaah!- gimió mientras comenzaba a ser masturbado por Daffy, el cual bajo su rostro besándolo haciendo callar todo sonido de su boca

Más todo eso llegó ser escuchado por cierto Ratón y cierto pato fuera del cuarto fue ese momento en que Mickey decidió seguir caminando por el pasillo

- Q-que!? Sadojasodjsao No oiste eso!?- El pato estaba totalmente sonrojado mirando a Mckey mientras este seguía su paso

- Lo oí Donald- Dijo intentando calmar su pulso y quitar su sonrojo.

Mickey lo sabía, desde el momento en que Bugs había pedido su ayuda para arreglar una reservación en un restaurant muy famoso de ahí se lo había mencionado, no le importo, realmente él tenía el don de la comprensión, mas no se esperaba escuchar eso…

- . . . – Donald no dijo nada más, se mantenía irritado pero continuo caminando al ver que no era el único sonrojado de los dos

- Ammmm Mickey- Fue llamado por la voz de una mujer

Mickey volteó encontrándose con Alice- Oh, ¡aha! Alice, hola, ¿Qué sucede?

Alice fue la primera en mencionarle el show a Mickey

- Estoy buscando a mi compañero, Bugs- Sonrió, con la emoción de ver a Peter se lo había perdido

- Aaaaah, Bugs- Dijo intentando mantener su sonrisa mientras que Donald fruncia mas el ceño y suspiraba pesadamente

- Si, realmente me urge encontrarlo- Río algo nerviosa, se les había hecho tarde para grabar

- A… aha, pues…. No creo que….

- No lo hemos visto- Contesto Donald irritado-

- Oh, comprendo- Sonrió mirando a los lados- Si lo ven díganle que lo esperamos en el Set- Se despidió con señas y se fue

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hola a todos- Dijo con un tono raro Peter.

Todos voltearon a verlo, estaba vestido con una camisa beige, unos pantalones café con un cinturón Negro, era como verlo sacado de un libro de historia mexicana, llevaba su botas que aunque no eran de cuero puro aparentaban serlo, junto con una pañoleta roja adornando su cuello, que por su estatura, era bastante largo

- Peter, hola- Sonrio Lilia al verlo

- ¡Peter! –Grito Tom abrazándolo siendo levantado por este

- Hola amiguito- río viendo como el niño se había emocionado por su presencia- Ya todos listos, ¿Verdad?- Río al ver como Ana, Lilia y algunos looneys estaban sentados en los sillones del estudio

- hahaha, algo, pero que paso, ¿No se supone que deberías estar grabando?- Comentó Ana viendo como Speedy se subía al hombro de Peter

- Pues, estamos buscando a Bugs, en realidad- Sonrió posando sus manos en sus bolsillos

- ¿Bugs?- Lilia lo miro extrañado al igual que los demás Looneys- Se supone que se fue con Alice

- Bugs nunca llega tarde- Dijo Lola mirando extrañada a Peter

- Es lo mismo que les dije- Aclaró Speedy- Pero el señor Bugs no está por ningún lado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado tiempo desde que se tocaban así, estaban en total éxtasis mientras que los movimientos y las respiraciones se hacían más bruscas

- D-Daff mmmh! –Gemía bugs abrazado a Daffy el cual se movía como podía sintiendo que la excitación llegaba a su punto más alto.

En un movimiento Daffy llego al clímax presionando sus uñas contra la espalda del conejo sintiendo como Bugs lo había hecho igual clavando sus dientes en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del pato.

Ambos cayeron jadeantes intentando recuperar su respiración con bocanadas de aire mientras que Daffy se recargaba en el esponjoso abdomen de Bugs oyendo sus rápidos latidos

- Sera mejor que vayamos Daffy- Soltó Bugs acariciando la espalda del pato, el cual solo refunfuño enojado ante eso- Vamos, nos buscaran- Dijo sonriente acariciando la colita del pato haciendo que este temblara

- No- Soltó enojado pegándose más a Bugs.

Esta era una de las facetas de Daffy, una caprichosa como niño pequeño a la cual Bugs solo le encantaba, eran esas pocas veces donde el pato demostraba su verdadero querer

- Vamos- Continuo insistiendo acariciando más la cola del pato sintiendo como este se subía mas por su abdomen hasta recargar su pico en su hombro- Daffy- Susurro Bugs sintiendo como había provocado un escalofrió al pato mientras este lo abrazaba

Así se quedaron unos segundos antes de que el pato suspirara aceptando salir del cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Después

-Eeeh, ¿Qué pasa viejos?- Dijo Bugs entrando al set que le correspondía

- ¡Bugs!- Sonrió Alice- Estábamos buscándote

- Si, lo siento primor, estaba…- Pausó- con unos asuntos- Sonrío, no había dicho "arreglando unos asuntos" intentando no parecer obvio, más lo era para Speedy, el solo mantuvo su postura sin preguntar nada realmente.

- Bueno, grabamos en 3, 2,1- Era practica solamente, era una explicación de cómo debían de hacer sus escenas, que serían grabadas una por los Looney y otra por sus compañeros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En otro Set

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- Pregunto enojado Victor

- En el baño- Dijo indiferentemente Daffy

- T-te-te-te buscamos en el baño, Lucas- comentó el cerdito ayudante del pato

- ¿Ah, si? Pues no buscaron bien- finalizó sentándose en una silla con su nombre grabado

- Bueno, ya podemos empezar entonces- Comentó Marvin mirando al pato

- Si… creo que si- agregó sin muchos ánimos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos tenían cosas que hacer, todos grababan y empezaban a comportarse como los Looney, cosa que no se les complicaba, mientras que Sam, Barn, Claudio y Anastasia se encontraban sentados en los sillones sin mucho que hacer

- Digo hija, digo, ¿Qué paso con mi compañera?- preguntó el gallo mirando a Kate

- Pues eso me preguntó yo, ella comentó que algo había sucedido con sus fondos de no sé qué, y que tardaría un par de días en llegar- Suspiro Kate mirando su lista- Oh, pero el de Barn, Christian, llegara exactamente hoy- Sonrió

- Claro- Dijo indiferente- Pero como quieren qu-

Era de esperarse ver a Lilia corriendo hacia el sillón sentándose totalmente alterada

- ¿L-Lilia?- Mencionó Ana mirándola

- Ho-Ho-Ho- Se dio una bofetada- Hola- Sonrió- ¿De qué hablamos?

- Juzgando por tu rostro no soportaste estar actuando con Pierre- Sonrió Lilia mirándola

- Me metió la lengua- Susurró sonrojada

- Amm… ¿No es la primera vez o sí?- Dijo burlonamente Ana

- sugfagsf - Pronunció sin saber que había dicho realmente- ¡Ese-no-es-el-punto!- Grito sonrojada

- No te puedes quedar aquí, me mataran los de Warner si lo haces- Dijo Kate mirando con reproche a Lilia

-S-Solo 5 minutos, n-no masssh – Dijo nerviosamente escupiendo un poco

- Comprendo- afirmó Kate viendo como Ana se limpiaba la saliva que había escupido Lilia- Solo cinco minutos, ni más, ni menos- sentenció yéndose

- Entonces corriste y dejaste a todos ahí como si nada- Aclaró Ana

- Mmmmmh, masssh o menosssh- terminó por decir Lilia

- Pero hija, digo hija, ¿No te estarán esperando?- Preguntó conmocionado Claudio al ver la tranquilidad de Ana

- No creo- contestó Ana- Pierre sabrá porque se fue- Termino mirando el estudio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la noche

Por fin acabaron de grabar, todo había salido bien para ser el primer día, aun Rosa no se acostumbraba a su papel, aunque ella ya lo desempeñara desde antes, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la facilitación de Alice por decir sus líneas con el típico tono de Bugs, ella y Peter trabajaron bien, como siempre.

Victor y Daffy tenían momentáneas peleas de poder entre los dos, además de que Lizz era un tanto mala para actuar, hacia lo que se podía, mas los diálogos eran difíciles de memorizar.

Pero el set ya estaba siendo desalojado

- Buen trabajo!- Se oyó por parte de los de iluminación y escenografía a lo cual Victor solo asintió

Antes de que él y Daffy salieran una chica paso corriendo justo hacia el director

- ¡Fíjate!- Grito Daffy irritado recorriendo con los ojos a la chica

- ¿Cómo les fue en la grabación del conejo?- Comentó el director haciendo que Daffy y Victor voltearan la cabeza mirándolos desde lo lejos

- Todo parece ir bien señor- Sonrió la muchacha- Alice y Peter se llevan esplendido- Sonrió- y Como siempre Bugs Bunny y Speedy Gonzales no fueron para nada un problema, parece que son perfectos al actuar

Ambos, Victor y Daffy, fruncieron el ceño pronunciadamente

- Ademas de que espero con ancias la grabación de Alice con Anthony, siempre se comenta que hacen esplendida pareja- Río la joven

- Tranquila- Sonrió el director- Aunque seria una genial idea si hay un romance entre los principales- Río cortamente el director tomando todo y dirigiéndose a la salida- Te imaginas "Warner y Disney, unidos por amor" – dijo teatralmente el señor haciendo reír a la joven

- Señor que cosas dice- Río hasta levantar la mirada y ver el pronunciado ceño de un pato y su compañero- Ha-Hasta luego- dijo cortadamente la chica mientras que el director prefirió no despedirse

- unidos por amor- imitó enojado Daffy al director- ¡Patrañas!

- Es su problema- Terminó Victor saliendo del set

- ¡Hey!- Grito el pato siguiéndolo- ¿Su problema? Si ellos dos terminan puaaj, juntos, será un problema para todos

- Ni lo creas pato, a mí no me importa lo que le pase a la rubia esa- Comentó sin mirarlo Victor

- Hum- Soltó Daffy mirando a Victor quien mantenía su ceño fruncido y prefirió irse por otro pasillo- "No me importa lo que le pase a la rubia esa" – Dijo burlándose de su compañera- Gente tonta si bug- Au! –Chocó- ¿¡Porqué de nuevo!?- se quejó sintiendo como había perdido su pico

- Au, oh, Hola Lucas- Dijo alguien con una voz chillona, una voz que para el pato no era grata escuchar

- Mickey- suspiro irritado levantándose

- Lo siento, aha, aun no me acostumbro a estos set- Dijo el ratón dándole el pico a Daffy

- Si, si, como sea- Comentó acomodándose el pico

- Si- Pronunció incomodo Mickey- Pues… ¿Cómo está Bugs?- Intento sacar un tema para terminar la atmosfera, pero a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Daffy sabía que lo había hecho mal

- Bien- Soltó enojado- Ahora, adiós- Se retiró mientras Mickey se quedaba con la palabra en la boca…

¿Por qué le caía tan mal al pato? No lo entendía….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Autora Time-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuli, Tuli, Tulipán!

Pues espero que les haya gustado UuU

REVIEWS?

PD: Si Bounigt lee esto aun me tengo que vengar por lo de Dumas y Sly

OZHEA B|


End file.
